Forced Feline
by chubchild22
Summary: Popular kid, Wyatt, has always lived a golden life alongside Jackson, Lydia, and Danny, but what happens when Wyatt finds out about the supernatural world? OC, takes place after season 3B if Jackson never left, also OC/Danny. All reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that I was the popular guy at school. I was best friends with Jackson and Lydia. I knew who Scott and that other weird kid he hangs out with. I'm co-captain of the lacrosse team. I always knew that I was destined for greatness, I mean, come on I'm hot, tan, and blonde what else could you want. Lately, Jackson has been acting weird and these new people just coming in are weird too. They all have one thing in common… Scott McCall.

Chapter 1

I woke up in my boxers and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I grabbed my clothes and headed down the hall for the shower. I wouldn't say that we were rich, I'd say that we were loaded. My dad had a high paying job, before he passed away, and so does my mom. I got dressed in a nice long-sleeve V-neck and jeans. I headed downstairs and caught up with my mom.

"Good morning Sweety." she told me.

"Morning, mom." I told her as I prepared myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table across from my mom. She was a blonde and tan too and exercised so she was definitely looking good for her age, not that she was old, but she is a mom. She was reading the newspaper, I know… the newspaper, and I normally didn't care and practically avoided the periodical, but the front page was kind of hard to miss. In huge bold letters, "TWO TEENAGERS KILLED IN WILD ANIMAL INCIDENT". We got a lot of those, but not once had I ever seen an animal that could inflict any damage let alone kill two teens.

"Was Marcus told about this?" I asked my mom sarcastically. Marcus was my mom's boyfriend. My dad had passed away in "an animal incident" as well. Marcus was a fireman in the next town over. He was nice, dark skinned, and good looking, but I hated him. He was cheesy and just too nice like he was hiding something. I don't know if it is just my natural curiosity and suspicion, or if it was this town because people around here usually did have something shady going on.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he was. Tomorrow he's going to take you to school." she told me. The cereal in my mouth almost spilt out all over.

"What?!" I yelled as I swallowed. She folded the paper and laid it down on the table.

"There is no need to yell." she told me.

"No need! You could have given me a heads up or… just not have done it!" I yelled at her.

"I didn't do it, this was Marcus' idea." she told me.

"So you're telling me that he wants me to be in a confined space with him for like a whole ten minutes and you just agreed?" I asked her.

"Wyatt." she gave me that, "really?" look. Almost like she was disgusted with me.

"Mother." I shot the look right back at her.

"You need to give him a chance," I just looked away from her, "He's been so good to me… and you, but you just refuse to see it." she told me.

"I have a perfectly good car that has a full tank." I told her still not looking at her.

"Oh, I know," she told me. I heard a distinct jingling, the keys to my Audi, "and if you want to be able to drive it again then you'll go with Marcus, be nice to him, AND talk to him-"

"Be nice AND talk? How am I suppose to do that?" I told her as I turned and faced her. I saw a small smile on her face. My despair turned into happiness as we both smiled at that one.

"I don't know, but you're gonna. It's time for school so you better get going." she told me as she tossed me the keys. I gave her a kiss and hug right before I grabbed my backpack and was out the door. The trip to school was short and I pulled up to Jackson and Lydia kissing. I swear the two could be models. She was leaning against him and he was leaning against his awesome porsche. The two always had the top looks and were literally the "IT" couple. I hopped out of my car as the two came apart and practically gasped for air.

"The next time you two want to have sex on a car, you might not want to do it on school property." I told them.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Jackson asked me as Lydia curled up under his arm.

"Of course. Why do you think I said you two and not Lydia and I," I told them. Jackson laughed and Lydia scoffed. I mean really, Lydia was hot and smart, the girl's got it all, "Where's Danny?"

"Oh, he said that he's coming in late." Jackson told me.

"His boyfriend broke up with him." Lydia told me. I nodded.

"Let's go." Jackson told us. We headed into school and I noticed the always panicked Scott McCall followed by his always trusty sidekick, I think his name is, Stiles. This time though, he was trailed by another two girls.

"Lydia, who are they?" I asked as I pointed to the two girls.

"Oh, Kira's the black hair and Malia is the other one." she told me.

"Well hello Malia." I said to myself, but Lydia didn't fail to give that, "can you not" look. I took a book out of my backpack, my math textbook, and headed her way. I had it open and my head dug in it. Lydia tugged me back.

"What are you doing?" she asked as if I were a crazy person.

"I'm about to hook, line, and sink-her." I told her with a smirk. She just shook her head and I headed Malia's way. I made sure that I was going to cross her path. I picked up my walking and held my textbook close. The next second I was prepared to make contact when nothing. I looked up and turned around to find Malia standing there looking at me all confused. It's liked she knew I was about to hit her and she sidestepped. Now I was confused. I realized now that I was drawing looks from Stiles too. I snapped out of it and walked away. As I walked away I was just able to hear.

"Who was that?" Malia asked.

"Who, him? Oh he's just jerk number two, right behind jerk number one." he told her. I was really hurt… I wasn't number one?! Anyway, I decided to avoid the disappointing looks of Lydia and headed straight to class. Unfortunately, Lydia, Malia, and the rest of that group were all in my class too. I sat in the second to last row and Stiles sat right next to me. I mean who wouldn't want to sit next to me, but him, really? Danny came in late and sat near me. I passed him a note telling him that it'll be alright and that there are plenty of other balls that he could juggle. I saw a small smile form on his face. He didn't send a note back, but he was able to turn and he mouthed _thank you _to me. The class ended and Scott's group huddled together. I went over to Danny to see how he was doing.

"Hey Danny." I told him with a pat on the back. I felt awkward, but me and Danny were pretty close friends since whenever we would hang out with Jackson and Lydia they were always together.

"Oh, hi Wyatt." he told me all quiet. He didn't really look up at me.

"Listen, I'm sure that there will be somebody… some person who has yet to make you feel good like… you know where." I told him. I wasn't really sure how that whole situation worked.

"Thanks, but I don't… I just don't wanna talk about it now." he told me with those big eyes of his. I looked around for Lydia. She was better at this than me. Surprisingly, she was huddled in the group around Scott. I walked over to them and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to me.

"Our friend Danny is breaking down and you're over here just huddled like a group of penguins. Could you come talk to him and remind him that you're still friends?" I didn't really ask her, I just kind of told her.

"Fine, and next time you could ask nicely." she told me.

"I know I _could_, but I didn't. That's beside the point! Can you just go talk to him?" I told her again. She just rolled her eyes and headed towards Danny. I was about to follow her when a hand landed hard on my shoulder. I turned to find Stiles there.

"Listen, jackass, you can't talk to her like that. Just because you think you're above everyone else doesn't mean that you can treat everyone else like trash." he told me. I couldn't help it, but I let out a small chuckle.

"I don't think I'm above everyone else, I know I am. Don't you worry about your precious little crush, Stiles. She's not going anywhere, especially with you." I finished. I turned and walked over to Lydia and Danny.

"So do you want to rent a movie later?" Lydia asked him.

"Um… sure I guess-"

"Great! I'll meet you after school." she finished. Danny didn't seem any better right now, but Lydia would do what she does and he'd be better once they watched that movie or whatever.

"So what were you doing over there with them?" I asked Lydia.

"Believe it or not, but I have other friends besides Danny and Jackson." she told me.

"You didn't say that we're friends," I got close to her and pushed my hand into hers, "does that mean that we're more than friends?" I asked. She pulled her hand out of mine.

"Not. even. close." she told me.

"Then what were you talking about with them?" I asked. She drew a blank.

"Oh, you know, the usual." she told me.

"No, I don't know because I don't talk to them. What were you talking about?" I asked.

"It was nothing." she told me.

"I'm sure it was nothing, but I want to know. Why can't you just tell me?" I asked again.

"Fine. We were talking about the murder." she finally answered.

"Murder?! I thought it was an animal incident." I told her. Her eyes grew big in surprise.

"Yeah, that's what I meant! Murder, no, just another animal incident." she told me. She cleaned up her things quickly.

"No, you said murder, as in like someone purposely killing someone else." I told her now shocked and scared.

"Wyatt, just mind your own business." she told me as she swung her bag over her shoulder and started walking out. I sunk into a chair next to Danny who had yet to move from his statue like state.

"I can't believe that. Do you believe that?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I gotta go to my next class." he told me as he got up and left. I gathered my things and headed to my next class too. I don't really remember it now that murder was stuck in my head. Between classes I saw Lydia with Scott and all them again. I tried my best to listen in, but I couldn't hear anything. Jackson came up to me.

"Hey." he told me with a nod of his head.

"Oh, hey." I answered, but kept trying to listen.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I guess my listening face was obvious. The "animal incident" happened in the town over. I wanted to check it out.

"Oh nothing. Hey, tonight do you wanna hang out? I know a great place to check out." I told him.

"I don't know. Lydia said that she-"

"She's hanging out with Danny. They're gonna rent some movie she said. SO are you in?" I asked again.

"I guess." he answered.

"Great. I'll text you about it later." I told him. he nodded and left for his next classes as did I. Today was the day before lacrosse started, so I had to check it out tonight.

I got home to find my mom sitting across from Marcus. They were eating an early dinner and had a third plate set for me. I sighed loud enough for them to hear me because they both looked at me.

"Oh good, you're home." my mom chimed. She had a glass of red wine in her hand as did he.

"How was school today?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Oh it was school." I told him as I walked to the cabinet next to the refrigerator that had all of our glasses in it so I could get some water from the fridge.

"And how is school?" he asked again.

"Oh just the usual." I told him again.

"Wyatt." I heard my mom's voice in that tone where she was getting annoyed.

"School is school and school sucks so there you go." I told them as I filled my glass with water.

"Wyatt, you should be so glad that you have school." she told me. I just nodded my head sarcastically and overdramatically as I drank my water.

"Why don't you join us." Marcus told me as he motioned towards the seat with the plate.

"Sorry, I'm actually not hungry-"

"Wyatt." my mom glared at me.

"But… I guess I am feeling… a tad bit peckish." I told them as I slouched into my seat. I picked up my fork and took the tiniest possible sliver of lasagna that I could take and ate it. They watched me. My mother was horrified and Marcus actually looked a little annoyed. Finally an emotion other than that fake happy that he always used.

"I hear you like lacrosse." he told me. I held up my finger as in for him to wait a moment. I chewed that tiny sliver until it had practically been digested in my mouth. Finally, I swallowed.

"Yup, I do. That's me, the lacrosse player. Well, this evening has been absolutely wonderful, Marcus, but I'm afraid that I have somewhere to be." I told him as I stood up from the table, but before I could move my mother stopped me.

"Wyatt. sit. down." she growled at me. I stood for a moment with my mother's eyes burning a hole in me. I finally sat down into my seat. I just looked at my plate. A long silence occurred. Finally, I broke the silence.

"I really do have somewhere to be." I told my mother, but I didn't look at her.

"Well, I don't know if you can go now." my mother responded.

"But Jackson is waiting for me!" I yelled to her as I finally turned to her.

"Well, he can wait." she told me.

"Michelle," oh my god, he used her first name in front of me. Dear god, "Maybe you should let him go." My head shot up. What?!

"Wait, what?" she was confused as well.

"Maybe you should just let him go. Where are you and Jackson going?" he asked me. I didn't have a cover story. The fact was is that the place where the "animal incident" happened behind this club. I couldn't tell her that we were going to a club.

"Oh, we're gonna... go play lacrosse." I told them. I wasn't sure how believable it was, but my mom seemed to buy it.

"Alright, but I want you home before 9:00." she told me.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later," I turned to Marcus, "Thank you Marcus for opening my mother's eyes to what's right." he didn't believe it at first, but then he gave me that fake smile that hardly ever left his face.

"My pleasure." he told me. I never really noticed how low his voice was. He got up out of his chair to shake my hand. I never really noticed how tall he was either. He had to be like 6'8. He was like freakishly tall. I shook his hand hard and ran upstairs to my room real quick. I grabbed my lacrosse stick, ball, and phone. I came back downstairs and went to the bathroom. My mom gave me a look of disappointment as I entered the bathroom. I called Jackson up.

"Hey, Jackson. Meet me at," I pulled the address for the club out of my pocket and told him it. I came out of the bathroom and made direct eye contact with Marcus and he was there with that smile of his.

"I have to make a quick phone call. Excuse me." Marcus told us as he got up and left the room. I went over and gave my mom a hug.

"Wyatt, I mean it. Tomorrow on your way to school with Marcus you better be golden you hear me." she told me.

"Yes mom." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then left. I pulled out and was off. Jackson followed me. We pulled up into this alley next to the club. It was getting late, but the place wasn't open yet. The club was called "Lupo". Apparently it was owned by some Italian guy. Jackson got out looking confused. We walked down the alley towards the back of the club.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"I told you that we were going to a club." I answered.

"Yeah, the club is over there, not back here." he told me.

"I know. I never said that we were going in the club." I explained to him.

"Then what are we doing here?" he asked. We walked until we almost stepped on what I presumed to be the outline of the animal victim.

"This is why we're here." I told him.

"Is this where that guy was killed?" he asked.

"Yeah, but from recent sources I don't think it was an animal that killed him." I finished. I looked down and pulled the paper about "Lupo" out of my pocket. It had a picture of the victim. It was blurry, but I could tell it wasn't any animal.

"I can't believe this. I gotta go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow's practice." he told me.

"Just wait a second," I showed him the picture, "You see this. Those claw marks are so far apart. An animal did not do this, especially out here in town."

"What do you think it was?" he asked. Suddenly, he was all quiet and intrigued.

"I don't know what, but it wasn't an animal." I told him.

"Great. Now, can we go home." he told me. His attitude changed to pissy.

"Fine," I told him. He was about to move when his eyes became huge, "What?" I turned around to see some man standing not far from us. He was breathing heavily. His fingernails were sharp like claws. His teeth were sharp as well. His ears were in a point and his eyes glowed a bright yellow-orange. I felt my heart pound rapidly.

"Run." I heard Jackson say. I turned and sprinted. Jackson was so fast. I wasn't even halfway down the alley when I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and pull me back. My feet flew out from under me and I landed hard on my back. I hit the ground with a grunt. The man was tall and built. He raised his free clawed hand and was going to bring it down on me, when all of a sudden he was pushed away. Jackson had hit the man-thing off of me. I barely had time to catch my breath before the man hit Jackson back. Jackson flew back and almost hit me. For the moment that he was on the ground I had seen it. Jackson was one too! He had a widow's peak, glowing blue eyes, sharp teeth, and claws. Jackson got right back up and attacked the man. Jackson was faster then him and had landed more hits. He had cut the man's shirt up and he was bleeding. The man was getting tired and Jackson made him retreat. The man pulled back and ran back down the alley. Jackson slowly turned to me still in full on monster form. He had a few cuts, but they weren't that bad compared to the other guy. I crawled backwards as Jackson faced me. He started lifting his hands, but I got up started running for my life. I got in my car and got out of there as fast as I could.

Oh my god! Jackson's a… a… a thing! He was the same as that guy. Oh my god! That guy was still alive! He was on the loose and he was a thing too! It was getting dark and I swear that at every alley or shadow seemed to move towards me. Every traffic light reminded me of the that strange glow that each of their eyes had. Jackson's was a fluorescent blue, and the man's eyes were this golden color. Finally, I made it home and ran inside. I closed the door behind me and sprinted upstairs until I was in my room. I pulled my shirt off and checked my body for any scratches, for any evidence of their existence. My phone was going off like crazy from Jackson, but I didn't look at the messages. I didn't want to hear what it had to say. My best friend was this thing. I paced frantically in my room. My mom walked in as she wrapped herself up in her robe.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I guess I looked as crazy as I felt. I didn't know what to do, where to start, or what to even say. I just looked at her as she stood there in her robe and looked at me from behind her reading glasses. I just gave her a hug. She didn't say anything, but she hugged back. It was that loving mother hug that sucked that dark and coldness out of me. I just breathed deeply and tried not to explode. I never felt so many emotions. I looked up to find Marcus in my doorway buttoning up his shirt. Oh my god! I let go of my mother. I just looked at him. He wasn't smiling. He looked just like I had interrupted something and I tried my best not to throw up all over him just from the thought of… oh god no.

"What happened?" he asked. He didn't sound sincere or looked sincere.

"I-... I don't know." I was barely able to get out.

"Why don't you get ready for bed?" my mom asked me. She put her hand on my shoulder and I just nodded slowly. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. She gave me a kiss goodnight and walked out. Marcus left, thank the lord. I was just left in my room with nothing but my boxers, thoughts, and new fears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I spent the night in a cold-sweat. I felt like I was just a little kid again being held captive in my bed by the darkness of my room. I was terrified to look out the windows, but felt rescued when the first rays of sunlight appeared in my room. As soon as it was light enough I got out of bed. I was hot even though I was in nothing, but my boxers. I breathed slowly and looked outside through the window. I don't know what I was waiting for… I felt like maybe that man-thing would appear and be coming for me like last night, or worse… I'd see Jackson coming after me. I sat back on my bed and just held my legs close. Was Jackson going to kill me? Would he try again? I could feel tears behind my eyes. My best friend was this monster that almost killed someone. Granted, that someone deserved it, but he almost killed someone nonetheless. An hour or more passed and my mom came into my room. She was getting dressed for work when she noticed me.

"Wyatt, why aren't you getting ready for school?" she asked. I hardly looked up before she sat down next to me. I let go of my legs and she hugged me.

"Mom," she held my shoulders, but looked at me, "do… do I have to go to school today?" I asked.

"Wyatt, just tell me what happened." she told me. Yet again, I have no alibi. I thought to myself quickly.

"Um… when me and Jac… Jackson and I played lacrosse last night… we were attacked by some animal, probably the ones from all those incidents in the news." I explained to her. She looked horrified.

"Oh my gosh! No wonder you've been acting so different. Of course you can stay home. Do you want me to get you anything? Water, food, or anything?" she asked.

"I just want some water, that's all." I told her.

"Okay." she told me and nodded. She left my room. My hands just moved up and down my tan, toned arms. My right hand went up my arm and to my neck where the man was going to cut open with his claws. If it wasn't for Jackson then I would be dead. Even though he was this crazy beast… he was still my best friend. I put my hands down and just let my mind wonder. I don't know what Jackson was or is, but whatever it was Scott's group knows about it… Lydia knows about it. I got up and grabbed my phone out of my jeans pocket that were laying on the floor from yesterday.

"Lydia, I know you know what really killed those people. Tell me now." I texted her.

"I told you already that it was just some animal." she replied.

"Those things are animals, but not just some crazy cat or bear or whatever the hell they are. Lydia, last night I was attacked by something. If it weren't for Jackson being that something too then I would be dead right now. What is Jackson? Please for christ's sake just tell me." I asked and pleaded.

"I'll talk to you at school." she told me.

"I'm not coming to school." I told her.

"Really, agh!" she replied.

"Just tell me!" I told her.

"Fine. Jackson's a werewolf. Happy!" she told me. I practically dropped my phone. Werewolf?! They aren't real?! They can't be real?! They're real! I don't believe it, but I do. I mean I thought that they weren't real, but I saw it with my own eyes. I saw two of them! At least I think the other guy was a werewolf too. Maybe there are like different species.

"I'm coming to school." I texted her and threw my phone on my bed. I ran downstairs and started putting my shoes on. My mom came up to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to go to school." i told her as I finished putting my shoes on. I grabbed my backpack and was about to go out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something." she told me.

"Oh," I gave her a quick kiss and hug, "I'll see you later."

"That's not what I meant." she told me with a smile on her face.

"What?" she looked down. I looked down and realized that I was in nothing, but my underwear, "Oh. Thanks mom." I told her as I ran back upstairs.

"Just doin' my job." she told me. I quickly changed into a tight, red tank-top and khaki shorts. I ran back downstairs.

"Wyatt," I turned to find my mom with her hands on her hips, "did you do all of this just so you wouldn't have to ride with Marcus?" she asked disappointingly. I hadn't thought of that.

"No mom. I just remembered ah… today's our first lacrosse practice," I told her, but before she could say anything I cut her off, "Gotta go, mom, bye!" I told her as I closed the door behind me. I got in my car and went to school. At least I avoided Marcus, but what would happen with Jackson? What will happen at practice?

I ran up to Lydia who, of course, was with Jackson. I did my best to pretend like he wasn't there. He was about to speak, but I started before him.

"Lydia I need to talk to you," I looked at Jackson out of the corner of my eye, "alone." I saw Jackson sort of sigh. He looked a little pissed off, but sad at the same time.

"Not right now-"

"Come one." I told her as I pulled her by her arm away from Jackson. I pulled her far enough away from him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked tugging her arm away from me.

"What the hell do you think?! I tried not to yell, but I was emotionally unstable and crazed.

"Is this about the whole 'What is Jackson?' thing?" she asked.

"Ah yes it is!" I told her.

"Yeah, I was just kid-"

"No you weren't! I saw it! Him and the crazy guy that attacked me last night, they both were one!"I yelled at her. My voice became very shaky and I felt the the tears in my eyes.

"Wyatt, I-... I'm sorry." she told me.

"You know what, I am too." I told her. I walked away into school and then to my class. I sat down and put my head into my hands. I wiped my tears and lifted up my head to see Danny standing there.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine Danny!" I realized how loud that was. I realized that Danny was just being the great and caring Danny that he was. He wasn't being mean, "I'm-... I'm sorry Danny. I've just got a lot going on and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry." I heard a laugh. I turned my head to find Stiles there. He had a smile on his face. I stood up and clenched my fists, "Do you have a problem?!"

"No, not at all. I just can't believe that, that you apologized. I didn't know that you could do that, let alone do it in public." he explained to me. I went over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Tell me everything that you know about werewolves, now." I growled at him. He looked shocked at first, but then he tried to play it off.

"What are you ta-"

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about!" I yelled at him.

"Wyatt." I heard a small voice. It was Scott McCall.

"What?!" I screamed. I let go of Stiles' was trying to be all calm with his hands out.

"Just calm down." he told me.I don't know what it was about someone trying to calm me down, but that fake niceness was just the most annoying thing ever. It reminded me of Marcus.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down!" I screamed at Scott. Then the whole classroom was quiet.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wyatt, but I think it would be best if you went to the guidance office." the teacher told me. I didn't respond because I could feel the tears coming back and returning with a vengeance. I gathered up my belongings and left the classroom. I just marched myself to the guidance office. I stopped at the door and sighed. I opened the door and walked in. Nobody else was there.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"I'm in here," I heard a pretty voice tell me. I walked into another part of the office to find Ms. Morrell. I sat down in front of the desk, "Close the door behind you."

"Alright." I answered. I sat in front of the desk.

"Wyatt, you've never been sent here before. I'm surprised that you know how to get here." she told me.

"Um, aren't you suppose help me?" I asked.

"Yes, so why don't you tell me why you're here." she told me.

"It's not like you'll believe me." I mumbled under my breath.

"I can't help you if I can't hear you." she told me.

"It's just I'm… I'm just frustrated." I told her.

"I see, but can you tell me why you're frustrated?" she asked me.

"It's just, it's nothing. I didn't choose to come here. The only place that I want to be right now is at home where I'm safe." I instantly realized my mistake. I let it slip out. I was trying to hold back tears, fear, and the truth.

"Safe? Is someone hurting you?" she asked.

"No, it's not like that."

"Is it coming from a teacher or student?" she asked.

"Apparently, both." I tried to mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing. Listen, it's not that you aren't helping, but I shouldn't have even said that." I told her as I began packing up my stuff.

"Wyatt, you can't leave yet." she told me. I stopped packing my stuff and looked at her.

"Oh really, and why is that?" I asked.

"You haven't told me your problem." she told me.

"Okay, that's it. Goodbye Ms. Morrell." I told her. I stood up and walked to the door.

"You're best friends with Jackson Whittemore. Have you noticed anything strange about him?" she asked. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to her.

"Are you one?" I asked with a shake in my voice.

"No, but I know about it. I know about everything." she told me. I breathed a sigh of relief that I was safe. I put my stuff back down and sat down.

"They're real? But how?" I realized that I had practically crawled up on her desk. She put her hand on mine.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll answer any questions that you have." she told me. I lowered myself into the chair.

"Okay." I breathed in.

"Jackson is a werewolf. I know that you know that, but you can't tell anyone. This is a world that must stay hidden." she told me strictly.

"What about all those animal incidents? Were they real… or…" I didn't want to finish that sentence.

"I'm afraid not. There has been a rival pack and apparently they've been busy." she explained.

"Pack? There's more than just that one?" I asked.

"That one? Jackson?" she asked.

"No. I took Jackson to go look at the last attack, in the alley of the club, and there was a werewolf there who tried to kill me." I told her.

"You?" she questioned.

"Yeah. If it weren't for Jackson then I'd… then I would be dead. I hardly got away. I still haven't spoken to him since. It happened yesterday." I finished.

"If you don't mind I'd like to call up some friends of mine." she told me.

"Sure." I answered. She dialed on her phone.

"Yes, can you send Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore down to my office… thank you." she finished.

"What are you doing?" I asked panicked.

"Don't worry, Wyatt. I know you're frightened, but if that werewolf attacked you then I think they might come after you. Scott can protect you and Jackson… well you already know that he can." she told me.

"What is Scott McCall going to be able to do?" I asked.

"He's an alpha." she told me like I was suppose to know what that means.

"Which is?" I asked.

"It's the leader of a pack." she told me.

"How do you know this if you aren't one?" I asked.

"That's a longer story. Right now we just need to keep you safe. I think that it'd be best if you, Jackson, and I took a ride to your house." she told me.

"I don't know-"

"I promise you that you are more safe with Jackson compared to you not with him." she told me.

"Alright." I agreed. A few moments later Scott and Jackson arrived to the office. I was doing my best to stand away from them. Jackson looked at me and I just looked at Ms. Morrell.

"Jackson you already know, but Scott doesn't. The other day Wyatt and Jackson went to go check out the last attack and while they were there a werewolf tried to kill Wyatt. I don't know why, but I think it might be best if you watch over him for a while. Obviously, none of the other victims got away as far as we know." she explained to Scott.

"Why would they go after him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," she turned to me, "Wyatt, do you have any idea why they would come after you?" she asked me.

"I didn't even know what these things were until like now!" I told them. She turned back to them.

"We're going to go to Wyatt's house," she told Jackson. Then she looked at Scott, "Ask around and see if anyone knows anything about this new pack." Scott nodded and headed back to class. Ms. Morrell was packing her things. Before Jackson could talk to me I left the room.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot." I told her. I kept walking. Jackson followed me.

"Wyatt," I kept walking, and got outside, "Wyatt, come on." I stopped and turned to face him.

"No, I won't stop, Jackson. We are best friends, and have been best friends forever! I'm not as scared as I am mad! You've known about this, all of it, and haven't told me a thing! Some friend." I finished and walked to my car.

"Wyatt, I didn't know. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell you. Hell, I want to tell everyone, but I can't!" he told me.

"But you told Lydia, and I bet secretly you hang out with Scott, and you probably replaced me with that Stilinski kid! Yah know what Jackson, forget you! I'll find a new friend someone that'll give me a heads up if, oh I don't know IF HE'S A FREAKING MONSTER!" I practically screamed. Ms. Morrell came out and started talking to Jackson, but I got in my car. She got in her car and then Jackson in his. I sped off as she and Jackson followed.

We arrived at my house in a short time. I got out along with Ms. Morrell and Jackson.

"Your mother isn't home, right?" she asked me.

"No, she's got work until seven. She won't get home until, like, eight," I told her. She nodded as she took out this strange jar filled with black powder, "What's that?" I asked.

"Mountain Ash. If we sprinkle it around your house then werewolves or were-creatures won't be able to enter unless the circle of Mountain Ash is broken. You take this jar and start to sprinkle it around back. Jackson will go with you-"

"No, I'll be fine. He can stay here." I told her.

"No, if the werewolf tried to kill you then you'll need protection, so yes Jackson will go with you." she told me strictly. I sighed and walked around back. I started to let some of the black powder spill out.

"Wyatt, I'm… I'm sorry alright. I should have told you no matter what." he told me.

"It's a little late now Jackson. You already have everything, I don't want to get in the way." I told him.

"You're not in the way! The whole reason of why I didn't tell you is so that you wouldn't be in the way. They told me that if I tell anyone then that person or people could get hurt." he explained to me.

"Then why did you tell Lydia?" I asked.

"I didn't! She knew about this before me." He told me.

"But I wasn't attacked because you told me." I asked confused.

"No, you were attacked because you walked into a freakin' wolf den." he told me.

"Wolf den?"

"His territory, you know what I mean." he told me. We finished spreading the mountain ash.

"Alright. As long as you stay inside of the circle no werewolves can get to you." Ms. Morrell told me.

"So Jackson can never come in my house?" I asked.

"If you ever want a supernatural creature to be able to get in the circle then you just break it for a while and let them in, but once you close the circle again then they can't leave the circle either." she explained.

"Oh, so it works both ways, I see."

"I think it would be best if you stayed home. I'll explain to the school why you had to leave. If you have any questions then," she pulled a card out of her pocket, "call this number." It was a therapist card with a phone number, her name, but no photo of her. I guess what Jackson said was true and she didn't want anyone knowing what she looked like.

"But what about lacrosse? The first practice is today and I can't miss that." I told her. For a moment she just stared at me.

"So you're telling me that you won't miss one practice even though some unknown werewolf tried to kill you. Do you remember what color his eyes were?" she asked.

"They were a golden-yellow."

"That means that he's a beta, he could be an omega, but I don't think that he did all these killings by himself, which means he has a pack. You want a pack of werewolves after you?" she asked. I just took a step back behind the black line.

"I guess that I could miss one practice." I told her.

"Good idea. Tomorrow come straight to school. Scott and Jackson will check up on you." she finished and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jackson told me.

"Alright, bye." I told him. I looked down at the black powder line. I questioned it's true power. How was some black dirt suppose to stop some crazed super human beast? I don't know. I just headed inside.

I was in my room scrolling through social media when my mom finally got home. I ran downstairs to find her with four big bags of groceries. I grabbed them and set them down on the counter. She started unpacking them.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Oh, it was good." lying.

"How was lacrosse? Did you get a score?" she asked.

"First off, it's a goal, and second, we didn't do a game." lying.

"How was work?" I asked. She slowed down and looked at me.

"You're in a good mood for someone who woke up this morning who was still recovering from an animal attack. Maybe it's a good time to tell you then. Marcus is coming over tonight for dinner," Agh! I was about to add a snarky comment, "Hold your tongue." I paused with my mouth open ready for words to come out, but I just bit down on my finger instead. My mom laughed.

"I was just going to say that I heard that there was going to be a fire and that as a firefighter that he must go into work." I explained to her.

"Oh so you have psychic abilities now?"

"Yup. I do." we both laughed.

"I just don't get why you don't like him." she asked.

"I do not, not like him. I loathe him." I told her.

"Wyatt Gatto."

"It's just he is so fake happy all the time. He never gets like excited over anything," she made a face, she just had this smile like she was holding back a laugh, "What?"

"It's nothing."

"Just tell me."

"Alright. It's just he definitely gets excited-"

"EW! Mom, I literally just threw up in my mouth, oh god!" I blurted.

"You asked for it."

"Oh sweet Jesus mother! We need like a code word for like when things are grody." I told her.

"How about 'I'm your mother and I said no', huh?"

"That is way too long. How about like shushkabob." I told her.

"What?" she was confused.

"I want you to _shush_ up about his _kabob_. I don't understand what you aren't getting." I explained to her. We were both laughing. We hadn't had a good moment like this in a long time. I helped her prepare dinner and Marcus was here sooner than I'd like… meaning, I'd prefer if he just never came. I actually ate dinner a little bit with them even though I disturbed the peace between me and my mom for being a ball-buster towards Marcus. I went to bed and Marcus unfortunately… let's just say I didn't sleep because I was afraid again… because I heard everything. I hardly held down my dinner. The next morning was alright until Marcus came to take me to school. I was forced out with him. The day was nice, besides me being with Marcus. Everything seemed clean… clean? THE MOUNTAIN ASH CIRCLE WAS BROKEN! I hadn't noticed until I was in the car with Marcus.

"Something the matter, Wyatt?" he asked before we pulled out of the driveway. I hesitated and just looked at the breaks.

"Uh," I swallowed hard, "Nothing. I just remembered that I have homework that I forgot to do. I'll be fine though, I can get it done before that class."

**"****Sure, alright." he told me. Something in voice didn't believe me. The car pulled away and I felt like I was already in danger… for all I knew I could be. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The car ride seemed to take forever. Thoughts of uncertainty kept racing through my mind. Surprisingly Marcus hadn't really tried to talk, which I liked and didn't like. This just proved that he talked to me in front of my mom to impress her. I guess it was okay, though, since I didn't want to talk to him and this meant that he knew his place.

"So Wyatt did you start lacrosse practice?" oh great he was trying again.

"Marcus, my mom isn't here so you don't have to act and pretend like you care. My mom might not see it, but I sure do. I don't care if you don't like me because if it wasn't completely obvious I don't like you, but I swear if I find one little bit of you doing her wrong then so help me I will put the fear of god into you." I explained to him. He sat there for a second, and then he started to let out a sort of evil chuckle.

"I was going to try to wait, I was going to try to put this off. I really was, but I can't stand you. It's time that I put the fear of god in you." he told me as he turned and headed in a direction that wasn't going to school.

"Um excuse you. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." he told me with a strange sort of smirk on his face. He sped all the way to what I was guessing the firehouse that he worked at.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He didn't say anything he just got out of the car. He walked over to my side, opened the door, and yanked me out by my neck, "What the hell!" I yelled at him. He jerked my head.

"You shut up." he told me in this low sort of growl. He brought me inside and we twisted and turned down hallways until we arrived at a door. He opened it and there were stairs that led down into a dark basement. Before I could ask he tossed me down the steps. I tumbled and rolled down until finally hitting the bottom. I had let out a yelp. He came downstairs suddenly followed by two other firemen. They picked me up, but when they did I yelped again. Marcus turned and hit me hard in the gut. All of my air had been knocked out of me. I gasped for air as they dragged further into the darkness. A single light came on and it revealed a sort of training room. It had weights, body targets, and more. It wasn't any ordinary training room. It was strange with tools and other strange utensils. The men tugged me and I screamed. My shoulder is feeling god-awful. It must be out of place.

"You are very lucky Wyatt," Marcus told me as he pulled off his button up shirt. He had a black tank top on. I could see the bulk of his muscles. He was built like a tank, "If you hadn't had your friend with you that day then you'd be dead. Now that you survived it, I thought of a better idea. One where I'd finally get you to shut up."

"Then I guess you don't know me yet, Marcus, because I never shut up." I spat at him. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Oh, but you will. I'm gonna enjoy this," he told me. I could hardly hold my head up. A hard blow hit right in the face and the two men dropped me. I tried to pick myself up when someone grabbed my shoulder and flipped me completely over. I could hardly see, but I saw it. Marcus' eyes were a glowing red. This time he grabbed my head with his clawed hand and hit me hard again. I saw spots and my vision was blurry, "Pick him up," the men hoisted me up again and I screamed. The pain was horrid, "Your more tough than I thought. You see, Wyatt, I can't kill you because I know that your mother would get suspicious and I can't stand to see her in pain. I've thought of a much better plan," he came close to my face and made me look at him with his clawed hand clenched on my face, "the only thing that I can do is… is to turn you." before I could question what he said I felt a piercing pain sink into my right arm. I screamed until I passed out. The last thing I remember is falling to the floor.

I woke up quickly. I was in the basement still. I saw Marcus and the firemen. There were two more now. They all were like giants: tall, built, and scary. I sat up and looked down. I had no shirt on. I checked my right arm for the bite and… it wasn't there. I had no bruises on my body anywhere. I felt my face and it too seemed to be untouched.

"You feel different don't you. You feel better. You are better." Marcus' voice came booming towards me even though he wasn't yelling at all. I covered my ears. Marcus walked over to me and helped me up. It didn't hurt? I pulled away from his grip.

"What… What did you do to me?" I asked. My voice eachoed in my head.

"I made you into the perfect tool. If you tell anyone about what I am then I will do the same to you. If anyone comes after me or my pack then I'll make sure that you die by my hands." he told me. I'd never been so scared. I was being held captive by freakish werewolves. Even if they weren't werewolves they could kill me.

"When can I leave?" I asked. They all sort of chuckled a bit.

"You can't even control your hearing and you think that you can control yourself out there. You have a lot of learning to do before you can leave. I refuse to be the leader of a loose cannon. he told me.

"Well, that's too bad." I told him as I marched toward the stairs. I went up them at stopped at the closed door.

"It's locked and I have the key. You're not getting out." Marcus told me. This burned me up. I would not stay down here any longer. I felt a sudden surge, it flowed through me. Suddenly, my eyesight and everything that I saw had a greenish tint. I remembered the night that I was attacked and how that werewolf was so strong. I felt my anger and took it. I pushed with all of my might and got that door to come off the hinges. I had no time to think of my new power. I ran up and through the fire house. I heard the rest of them shouting. I saw a window and knew that was my only way out. I ran, much faster than I could before, and bursted out the window. I tumbled onto the ground. I could hear everything and see everything with a greenish tint to it. So many different scents filled my nose. I felt my nails sharpen as well as my K-9's. Luckily I jumped out the back of the fire house, which is where the woods are. I sprinted just as the others started coming out of the window that I did. I was so fast. I dodged every tree and heard every leaf crunch under my feet. I heard them shouting, "He's so fast!" and "We need a better door!". I couldn't help myself from laughing even though as of right now I was being hunted down. I kept running and running until finally they gave up and I knew that I was far away from them.

The only bad part is that… I am completely lost and I have no shirt. I guess werewolves can heal themselves. I marveled at my flawless skin. The green tint faded away as did my claws and sharp teeth. I walked and walked through the woods. Another day of school missed. My backpack! My phone! Oh god, I left everything. I can't go back. I tried not to think about it and kept walking. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a car far off. I started to pick up my walking, but the sound started to fade. I started running and then sprinting the direction of the car and before I knew it I had made it to a road. I was lost in a town that wasn't even my own. I kept walking expecting a car to come by, but no. I walked until I heard the familiar sound of a car. I stopped and looked. It was coming my way. I saw it. It was a black Camaro, nice. As much as I wanted a ride, I was done with being in cars with people that I don't trust. I ran off the road and into the woods, but I guess whoever was in the car saw me. I hid behind this big log. I heard the car stop and someone got out. Each step got closer to me. I tried to hold my breath, but then a hand reached over and grabbed me. I practically jumped up and pulled my arm away from whoever it was. I saw this man in a leather jacket. He had black hair and wasn't in a good mood.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked back.

"I asked you a question first." I spat back at him.

"I'm someone that might be able to help you." he told me.

"How?" I asked. His eyes flashed to a blue color real quick and then back to normal, like Jackson's eyes.

"You're lost. Where do you live?" he asked.

"Uh, my mom told me never to talk to strangers." I told him.

"Well, we've been talking. Where do you live?" he asked.

"Listen, if you could just point me in the direction of Beacon Hills then I'll be very greatful." I told him. I really just needed to be home and safe.

"You live in Beacon Hills? Do you know Scott?" he asked.

"Yes, I live in Beacon Hills, but what Scott. The only Scott I know is this weird McCall kid." I told him.

"Then, I can help you. Get in the car." he told me as he turned and headed back to the camaro.

"No thanks. I have had enough of getting into other people's cars to last me a lifetime." I told him. He turned to me with his shiny, fluorescent blue eyes and roared showing me his long sharp K-9's.

"Get in the car." he told me again.

"Are you with Marcus?" I asked suddenly very panicked. He looked confused.

"Who's Marcus?" he asked almost as if I had insulted him. I sighed.

"Good, you don't," I headed for the car, "Let's go, geeves." I told him with a pat on the back. I heard a growl come from him, but I was already in the passenger seat. He got in and took off.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked.

"Yeah, but first-things-first, I need a shirt." I told him.

"I noticed. There should be some in the trunk. You can get one once we get to my loft." my head snapped in his direction.

"Your loft?"

"I need your help to solve a sort of personal problem." he told me. I got scared.

"Oh god you're a pedefile! I can't help with that! I'm sorry, but I'm not gay! I don't think it works both ways! Please mister!"

"SHUT UP!" he roared at me and I was quiet, "I'm not a pedefile and that's not what I'm taking you to my loft for. It's my uncle-"

"OH GOD! Your uncle's the pedefile! Please just shoot me!"

"SHUT UP!" he roared again, "I swear none of my relatives are pedefiles! This has to do with what you, I, and my uncle all are." he told me.

"And… what's that." I asked.

"Supernatural."

Once we got to Derek's loft he brought me to the trunk to pick out a shirt.

"Why do you have all of these shirts?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised how many shirts a werewolf goes through." he told me. I picked up a small shirt with orange and blue stripes.

"This looks like it wouldn't fit you." I told him. He grabbed the shirt from my hands and threw it back in the trunk.

"That's not mine." I pulled out a tank top that was navy blue on top and white on the bottom. We headed inside to this abandoned place. He slid this giant door over and there sat a cold, not-comfortable apartment.

"This… this is where you live?" I asked.

"Uncle Peter!" he called out.

"You don't have to shout," he came from behind us. He was reading a book in a chair that was placed in the corner of the apartment, "I'm right here. Who's this? Another one of you turn-e's?" he asked.

"He knows about the new pack." Derek told Peter. Peter's head went up.

"I thought I smelt something different." Peter told him. His eyes looked at me in a cruel way like I was no longer welcome here.

"I found him in the woods trying to get home." Derek explained to him.

"Oh, another lost puppy." Peter told Derek in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't think so." Derek told him as he turned to me with a weird sort of smirk.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Breath in. That's no werewolf." Derek told him. Peter closed his eyes and sniffed deeply. He opened his eyes as he breathed out.

"You're right… strange. What exactly are you my dear boy?" Peter asked me.

"I… I don't know. I thought that something was different after… well, I don't really want to talk about it-" I was barely able to get that out before Peter was at my throat.

"You listen to me. You are from a rival pack and you're no werewolf so you will cooperate with us, alright?" he questioned. I did my best to nod my head. He dropped me and I crumbled to the floor as I coughed and tried to breath at the same time. Derek went over and grabbed his uncle's arm. They were whispering, but I could clearly hear them with this new hearing I had recently acquired.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"If he was just turned then he will lose control easily and turn. That is when I will be able to see his full transformation and be able to tell what he is." Peter explained. They turned to me.

"Listen, I don't know what I am, but I want to know too, so if you'd just-" Derek used his claws and clutched my arm as he pulled me to my feet. I let out a roar that I'd never done before. Everything was green and I could feel the claws on my hands, the sharp teeth in my mouth, and my ears felt strange. I felt them and they stuck straight out of my head. My nose was all scrunched up. I must look like some angry cat with my ears back and weird nose. Peter looked at me intrigued.

"Fascinating," Derek released his grip on my arm and I roared again, but this one was much less intense, "I can't believe it."

"What is he?" Derek asked, also looking me up and down with a confused look.

**"****You are right nephew, he is no werewolf at all… why he's a were-panther." Peter finished. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for reading. This chapter is a little all over the place but it is setting up for some crazy stuff. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 4

I looked from Derek to Peter and back. I was so confused. There were more than just werewolves?! And I was one of those?! I guess they saw how confused I was so they pulled me aside to a mirror and I could see my face. It… it was black and so were the roots of my blonde hair. My jaw line was covered in hair and my eyes glowed a bright green. My ears were pointed and didn't point up like normal ears. They were almost like flat and stuck straight out of my head. I was right though, with my scrunched up nose and held back ears I did look like some angry cat.

"To clarify you are a black panther. This tells us that you're strong, but very sneaky. I don't know if you are wanted by your pack. Is that why you ran off?" Peter asked me. I looked at him.

"No," my voice was thicker and deeper, "they were the ones that did this to me. I only ran off to save my life. They're huge both tall and built, and on top of that they're werewolves. They're behind all of those animal attacks." I did my best to explain.

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before." Peter told me.

"Are they all alpha's?" Derek asked me.

"No. Marcus is the alpha." I answered. I could slowly feel my claws, teeth, ears, and hopefully face start retracting. It wasn't long before I had my human features back to normal.

"I think it's evenly matched then." Derek said.

"I don't think so. Derek, it's not like you aren't built, but these guys, I'd be scared of them even if they weren't werewolves. Imagine like a jacked up dude on werewolf steroids." I told them.

"That's not that bad, we've dealt with that first hand." Peter told me.

"Really? Man, what do you people do around here?" I didn't really want to know and they weren't going to give me the answer. Derek looked to be deep in thought.

"What is it, Derek?" Peter questioned.

"It's just, it's no secret that we barely got by the alpha pack. If all of them are as bad as he says… then I don't know-"

"Are you questioning the power of your own pack?" Peter asked, but Derek didn't answer, "This is no time for doubt."

"You think I don't know that?" Derek turned to me, "We've got to get to Scott and the others."

We arrived at the school just as everyone got out. I tried to get out, but Derek grabbed my arm.

"Wait, I don't need anyone seeing us." he told me.

"Why? Are you embarrassed of us?" I asked him sarcastically.

"You really need to shut up." he told me as he scanned the crowd of kids coming out. I looked too and found Jackson, Lydia, and Danny.

"There's Jackson." I told him and pointed.

"Who's that with him?" he asked.

"That's Lydia and Danny." I answered.

"Hmm… good to know," Derek had this eerie expression on his face. I could see the wheels turning in his head. Finally he let me get out, "Tell Jackson, Lydia, and Scott to come here."

"Okay," I nodded and I ran over to meet Jackson and Lydia. Luckily, Danny already had left, "Jackson! Lydia!" I didn't mean to at first, but I wrapped them up in a hug.

"Wyatt?! Where the hell have you been?!" he asked me. Lydia and Jackson both had the same shocked look on their faces.

"It's a really long story, but go to Derek's car. Where's Scott?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know." Jackson replied. Lydia looked around.

"I think he's over there. If not you can check the front of the school."Lydia told me.

"Thanks," I told them and I gave them both a quick hug again.I ran over and found Scott right as he was putting his helmet on, "Scott!" I yelled to him. He turned to me confused.

"Wyatt?" I ran over to him.

"Derek said to meet him by his car," I pointed to his car, "Over there."

"Oh alright. Where have you been?" he asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." I told him as I turned and ran back to Derek. Jackson and Lydia were already there. Scott came over.

"Scott, I think it's time that you and your friend Wyatt had a talk." he told Scott.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him.

"Smell him," they all stared blankly at Derek, "Just do it!" They did and then Scott instantly looked at me like he was mad.

"What happened?" I asked Derek, but I kept looking at Scott.

"He smells that you aren't from his pack." as Derek explained it Scott snapped out of his ferocious state. I hadn't noticed, but Jackson was looking at me in the way that Scott was. He didn't snap out of it until he took on step towards me.

"What was that?" Jackson asked.

"It's your instinct. He's not in your pack… he's in a different one." Derek told them.

"Wait, what do you mean? Wyatt's not in a pack, he's not even a anything!" Jackson told Derek.

"I think it's time that Wyatt took over." Derek told them and then looked at me.

"I'm not a werewolf…. but I'm not nothing either." I told them.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked.

"You know my mom's boyfriend, Marcus?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"He's the alpha for the rival pack. He was suppose to just be bringing me to school, but I guess my lovely personality finally got to him. He took me to the firehouse that he works at. His pack… they held me down… and that's when he turned me. He figured that if I was turned that I wouldn't tell anyone about it."I explained to them. Jackson just sort of looked at me. I could see that he actually, genuinely felt bad for me, and that was real hard for Jackson to care about someone other than himself.

"This means that as of right now he is in Marcus' pack. I don't want to provoke them because apparently they're even worse than the alpha pack. If he told Marcus that he didn't want to be in his pack then he could be killed." Derek told Scott.

"They wouldn't kill him?"Scott told Derek.

"That might be true, but… Allison's family is coming to meet with her father for the first time since her death. They're all hunters. I'm not just afraid of this new pack, Scott, I'm afraid of the new hunters. I think we have to lay-low from now on." Derek explained.

"Hunters?" I questioned.

"Allison's family… they know about us, the supernatural, and they kill us. They're hunters." Scott explained. He seemed sad now. I remembered Allison. Scott had been with her for a while so I guess that's why this upset him.

"Wait, so you're telling me that not only do we have the rival pack to worry about, but we have hunters after us? Do they know who we are?" I asked starting to panic.

"No. They'll be here tomorrow. Argent is on our side, but he can't persuade his whole family. He told me that his in laws are the ones who are coming." Derek explained.

"If you guys are this close then why can't he just tell them that we're just kids?! I didn't ask for this!" I yelled at them.

"Scott, I think it's time that we start making some additions to the pack. Think about it." Derek told Scott. I turned and started to walk.

"Wyatt, where are you going?" Jackson asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I told them as I continued to walk away.

"I'm not just gonna let you get taken again." he told me.

"Fine, then let me just take a walk real quick alright. I'll meet you back at your car." I heard a loud grunt. It was Jackson, but him and Lydia were walking to his car. I was just thinking about everything. It can't be that hard to lay-low for a while. I mean I could stay calm for a few days… no, not even close.

"Agh! Stupid car!" I heard someone yell. I looked around and noticed someone looking into a smoking engine. I ran over and found out that it was Danny.

"Danny, what's wrong?" I asked.

"This dumb car like blew up." He told me. I looked at what was left of the engine.

"I don't know much, but this has to be covered. I'd ask if you have the cap, but I doubt it."

"You'd be right, and of course I really got to get home." he was a little pissed. I knew what I had to do.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." I whispered under my breath as I took my tank top off. I scrunched it up into a ball and stuffed it into the open pipe.

"You really don-... you are definitely in shape for lacrosse." he told me.

"Thanks." I told him as I continued to stuff the shirt into the pipe.

"Wait no, you don't have to do this." he told me.

"Don't worry," I finished clogging the pipe and gave him a pat on the back, "It's not my shirt. Alright, that should get you home, but then you should get a cap for that," I looked at the rest of his unfortunate ride, "or a new car." He just smiled.

"Thanks so much." He told me. I mean I think he told me, he was kind of looking down.

"No problem." I told him. I remembered that he was Danny and then realized that if I didn't leave then neither would Danny. I gave him a final wave and went back to Jackson and Lydia who were already in the car. I got in the back seat and buckled up.

"Um… are you… forgetting something?" Jackson asked me.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. He just laughed and believe it or not so did Lydia.

I finally got home. I waved goodbye to Jackson and Lydia and went inside. I was ready to get in my bed and finally sleep after such a rough day. I was completely planning on dodging my mom, but couldn't.

"Wyatt, is that you?" she called.

"Yeah, it's me." I answered.

"Come here." she told me. She didn't sound like the happiest person in the world. I walked over and peaked around the corner so she wouldn't see my shirtless body.

"Yes."

"What are you doing? Come out here," I sighed and walked into the room with my eyes closed, "Why are you shirtless?" she asked. I opened my eyes to find her standing in front of Marcus. He was standing there behind her with a dirty smirk, "Wyatt, I asked you a question."

"Oh ah… it's a really long story." I told her.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to tell me that story since you're grounded." she told me.

"What?! Why?!" I yelled.

"The school called me and told me that you weren't at school. I called Marcus and he told me that he brought you to school." she told me with her hands on her hips.

"But that's," before I could finish Marcus pulled out his claws. If I told her what really happened he'd probably just kill us both, "... unfortunately true." Marcus put his claws away and smirked at me.

"You can march yourself up to your room." she told me.

"But the reason I have no shirt is because I helped a friend!" I told her.

"And how exactly did you losing your shirt help?" she asked, but she was more mad.

"Well it was car trouble and we had nothing that could cover the pipe and he had to get home. Also, he's gay so I think I made his day." I explained to her.

"Wyatt, you go to your room," she turned to Marcus, "I'm sorry, Marcus, but I have to use the lady's room." she told him and then marched off. Marcus looked back at me.

"You made the right choice." he told me.

"What? By not killing you?" I asked as I felt my claws come out and my eyes went green.

"Please, you couldn't kill me even if you were an alpha, which you'll never be unless you kill me so it looks like you're all out of options. You just need to keep it quiet and I'll do my best to make your life a little less than a living hell." I hated him, but he was right. One-on-one I was no match. I was knew to this and I needed to learn, but I'd never be able to if I was on lockdown, and plus I needed to not be near Marcus. I lost the claws and headed up to my room. I called Jackson.

"Hey Jackson, can I come spend the night?" I asked as I packed a change of clothes for the next morning.

"_Ah, sorry, but I can't tonight._"

"Why? I really need this and-... Lydia's there isn't she?"

"_Yeah so-_"

"Don't worry. It's not like we've been best friends since like ever." I told him and hung up before he could respond. Great! Now what was I suppose to do? I can't stay here. I could call… I just hope that he doesn't take it the wrong way. I called Danny.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Danny, it's Wyatt. Could I spend the night? I'm having a rough time at home."

"_Sure-_"

"Thanks Danny, this means a lot. You were my last option." I told him and then hung up. I packed my clothes. I grabbed another tank top, one that was actually mine, and then headed downstairs. I wrote my mom a short note saying, "_I'm safe, but I need time to cool off and I can't do that at home anymore. I'm sorry._" and left.

I got to Danny's house, I knew how to come since we had dropped him off before and we use to have sleepovers until…, but that didn't matter anymore. Danny has really been my best friend lately. I knocked on the door and Danny answered it.

"Hey-"

"Thank you so much Danny, this means a lot." I told him. He let me in and lead me downstairs. I guess his parents were asleep already. His bedroom was the whole basement and was actually really nice.

"So what happened?" he asked as he got me some blankets.

"It's this whole thing with my mom and her god-awful boyfriend. He's just a total jackass and I can't stay there right now because all she does is side with him, but I can't tell her about him because she won't believe it and he'll kill me." I explained.

"That's rough," he told me as I laid the blankets down, "I wish I could help." Suddenly, I felt his hands go down my back. I didn't really notice at first because it felt good, but then I stepped away.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry." I told him and turned to find him shirtless.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't even think-, that's not what I meant by sleepover. I'm so sorry." I told him. He smiled, but it was fake.

"It's fine." he told me, but it wasn't.

"No it's not. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go-"

"No, you told that I was your last option. I promise that," he pointed down, "nothing will happen, but I'm not going to be a bad friend." he told me. I hesitated.

"Oh alright," I told him, "You know, now that you know that this isn't going to happen you could call a boyfriend over if you want." I told him. He laughed.

"Believe-it-or-not, but I don't exactly have guys lined up, and I am not going to do it in front of you." he explained to me.

"Oh come on Danny, you're a good lookin' guy, I'm sure you've got some booty call," he just shrugged, "Suit yourself." I told him. That was the end of our awkward conversation.

The next morning was quick, easy, and painless. Danny pretended like last night never happened and it wasn't weird at all… okay for me it was a little because I couldn't forget it, but Danny was good at making me forget it. He took me to school and yes, he got his car fixed. I met up with Jackson who was talking to Scott and, of course, was with Lydia.

"Hey." I greeted them. Scott turned to me.

"The hunters are here." he blurted out and he looked nervous.

"Really? We just have to lay-low right?" I asked panicked.

"Yeah, but I already found traps. I was curious so this morning I went on a run through the woods. If we're not careful then one false move could get us killed." he told me. I swallowed hard.

"Well, as long as we don't lose it they can't find us… right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but if they find one of us they'll make us talk and then they'll come after all of us. I know Allison's family, and they are not like her. They are ruthless and take no prisoners." he explained. I saw Jackson and he looked a little scared.

"Scott's right, I've been invited to Allison's house plenty of times and her family wasn't even nice to me." Lydia told us. I took a second and looked around. Stiles was with Malia and Kira. I was about to walk over when Malia's hand slipped into Stiles'. That whole plan was shot. I wasn't crazy about her anyway. I turned back to Scott.

"I think Derek was right Scott, that you need more help. You need a bigger pack," out of the corner of my eye I saw Danny at his locker, "And I think I know our first recruit."

"Who?" Scott asked me.

"Danny." I answered him.

"I don't know. I don't want to just turn random people." Scott told me.

**"****Danny isn't just some random person. He's the perfect choice… and I know just how to get him." I told them. I wasn't proud of using my body to get what I want, but in this case it was necessary. Tonight, I'd have a real sleepover with Danny. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the end of the day he took me back to his house so I could pick up my car. I don't even remember why I made him take me to school in the first place. Lord knows that his car isn't better than mine. He had homework and so did I. we did it side by side. I wasn't one-hundred percent comfortable with this situation, but it was Danny and if I was going to be this way towards anyone I'm glad that it's Danny. We finished homework and hung out until it was time to go to bed again.

"Danny, would it be alright if slept over again?" I asked him.

"Sure," we went into the basement, "your blankets are on the floor over there." he told me. He was getting his bed ready. I walked up behind him.

"Danny, this isn't what I meant by sleepover." I told him. He stopped fussing with his bed and turned to me. He looked confused. I took my shirt off and helped him remove his. I never really gave much thought towards being with anyone other than girls, but Danny made it easy. I mean he was definitely good looking and was the nicest person that I've ever met. I grabbed his face and pulled it close to mine. Our lips touched and there was no turning back. It wasn't much different than kissing a girl, just… you know he was a he. He moved his hands up and down my body as we slowly fell onto his bed. He wasn't aggressive, but he didn't give me a break. The night was long and restless. His hands moved down to my shorts, but I stopped him.

"I don't think I'm there yet." I told him in between gasps. His hands traveled back up.

"Okay." he told me and our lips came back together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. The night basically consisted of this. We rested for a while and just sort or laid there. I got maybe an hour or two of sleep before the sun came up through the small half-window. I had woken up before him. Danny was cute, but now I felt god-awful. I was doing this so he would join the pack. What if when he finds out he freaks? What if he does want it and he gets hurt? Then it's all my fault. Maybe this was a bad idea. Suddenly, I heard a yawn and Danny's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I told him as I sat up in bed. He smiled at me.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

"Not long," I answered as I stood up in my shorts. I turned to him who was just there in the bed, "Believe-it-or-not, but we have to get ready for school."

"I know, but I don't want to," he looked at me and got serious, "I want to stay here with you." I felt the smile stretch across my face. I eased myself back into the bed and rested my head on top of his stomach. I felt the gentle rise and fall from his breathing.

"Me too." I told him.

"So what changed your mind?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Two nights ago you said that this wasn't what you meant by sleepover, and now it is." he explained. I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Well, I've been going through a lot at home, and… you're so nice and good looking. I felt bad when I turned you down because…" I trailed off.

"Because why?"

"Because… I like you Danny." I told him. I mean I did like Danny, but I don't know if I wanted a relationship now especially… well… this kind of relationship.

"I like you too." he told me as he put his fingers through my hair. He was too good. If I was going through with this plan then Danny and I were official. For now… I guess.

"Alright," I sat up, "now we have to actually get ready."

"Fine," he told me as he threw the covers off of him and got up. We got ready and drove to school together. He smiled the whole way there, "I didn't know you were gay."

"Me neither. I think I swing for both teams." I told him. He laughed.

"I was gonna say didn't you already-"

"Yes Danny, but let's not talk about that at school shall we. I don't want to make other people jealous." I told him. We both laughed at that. He parked the car next to Jackson and Lydia.

"Hey guys," Jackson greeted us. Lydia just waved, "So what are you guys like a couple now?" he was joking, but if this plan was going to work then I had to be in all the way… no pun intended.

"Well, a-"

"Yup." I blurted as I took Danny's hand in mine. Jackson and Lydia's jaws dropped. Danny looked at me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, unless you don't." i told him.

"No, it's just I didn't think you did." he told me. Jackson and Lydia were still in shock.

"I thought you were straight?" Jackson asked almost like he was accusing me of murder.

"I'm a little of both, Jackson." I told him matter-of-factly. Lydia snapped out of it and smiled.

"Well, good for you." she told me. I wasn't sure if she meant it or was just confused.

"Ah… yeah. You guys make a real… gay, I MEAN great! Great couple!" Jackson caught himself.

"It's alright Jackson you don't have to be afraid of us." I told him.

"Yeah. We have to get to class." Danny told them.

"Oh, I'll be right there. I just have to talk to Jackson real quick." I told Danny.

"Okay." he told me and then walked into school.

"You're dating Danny?!" Jackson yelled. Luckily people were loud enough and nobody noticed.

"Yes, Jackson, for now." I told him.

"For now?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah. You both heard what Derek said and I agree-"

"Wait, so you're dating Danny just so he'll join the pack?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not proud of it okay." i answered her.

"Agh! I can't believe you! I actually thought that you weren't thinking about yourself and that there was more to you, but I was wrong." she told me.

"You think that I don't know that, Lydia? And I'm not just doing it for me I'm doing it for you, Jackson, Scott, Derek, everybody!" I yelled at her.

"That doesn't make it okay!" she yelled back.

"Saving people, innocent people is wrong?!" I asked.

"No, but this isn't the way to do it," she told me, "You might be saving people, but you're gonna kill the one person that matters, the one who has been through enough for yourself. You might have yourself convinced that you're doing the right thing, but you're just throwing away a friendship." she told me. She stared at me for another moment and then marched into the school.

"Listen," Jackson put his hand on my shoulder, "she just needs to cool off. I think you're doing the right thing." he told me.

"Thanks, Jackson." I replied.

"So… did you guys like…"

"Jackson, I can't believe you," I told him, "and no, Jackson. No." Before he could say another word I walked into school. I sat next to Danny in class and whenever I could. I got looks from plenty of people, but I had to stick to the plan. Besides, Danny was easy to like-like. I most certainly am surprised that he didn't have a line of men waiting for him. School ended and Danny and I were walking to his car when I spotted Derek. He was leaning up against the school. He made eye contact with me and I could tell that he wanted to talk.

"I'll be right back Danny." I told him as I jogged away to Derek.

"Who's that?" Derek asked.

"That's Danny. I think he'll join the pack." I told Derek.

"Good because the hunters have heard about the animal attacks and are going to check them out. They're getting skeptical. The next full moon isn't tomorrow night, but it's the night after. Tomorrow we have to turn him." he explained to me.

"Tomorrow? That fast?" i asked.

"I thought you said that he would join the pack?" Derek questioned.

"I may have slightly over exaggerated." I told him. He grabbed my collar and pulled me close.

"Wyatt, this is a matter of life and death for a lot of people. If we're not ready for them then a lot of people are going to die. Do you want that?" he asked.

"No, but-"

"Good," he let go and I stumbled back, but stayed on my feet, "I'll see you tomorrow then." he told me and then walked off. I made my way back to Danny. We got in the car.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I told him. I hesitated, "Danny, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"You can't laugh or freak out."

"I won't."

"Promise?" I held out my pinky. He smiled and wrapped his pinky around mine, "I'm a werewolf."

"Oh-"

"Actually, I'm a were-panther, but it's like the same thing I just look a little different. Anyway there are these hunters and rival pack and they're behind all of the animal attacks. They're coming after me next and-"

"Wyatt."

"What?" I asked. Everything literally just fell out of my mouth.

"I believe you." he told me.

"Really? I don't even believe me and I'm telling the truth." I told him.

"The truth is-"

"You're a werewolf too?" I asked.

"No, but I've dated one." he told me. My jaw dropped.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"So you know about all this supernatural stuff?" I asked.

"Pretty much." he replied.

"Oh, so would you be okay being a werewolf?" I asked.

"Why? Are you going to turn me?" he asked.

"If you want." I told him.

"I'm not really into kinky stuff, but-"

"Danny!"

"I'm just kidding." he told me. We got back to his house and I realized that I needed some new clothes and to see my mom.

"Danny, I'm gonna go home. I'll see you later." I told him.

"Oh alright." he replied. I gave him a quick kiss and was off.

I pulled into my driveway and sat there for a moment. I was just going to go in, grab clothes, and then head back to Danny's house. Marcus was here, his car was anyway. I got out and walked inside. I didn't say anything, but I guess my mom heard me come in.

"Wyatt?" she came out of the kitchen, "Oh, it is you!" she ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"Hi mom." i told her.

"Where have you been? Are you alright? Where have you been?!" she was happy and mad and a bunch of everything.

"I'm fine and I've been safe." I finally answered her.

"Why did you leave? I've been worried sick." she told me.

"Mom, everything is fine. I'm in a rough spot right now and I need to figure everything out. It's not your fault, alright." I told her.

"You aren't moving out, are you? Forget it, you're never moving out I'll miss you too much." she told me and hugged me again. I couldn't help but smile at that, but it didn't last long. Marcus made his way to us.

"Where have you been, boy?" he asked. He actually seemed mad.

"Oh, leave him be Marcus, he's going through a rough time," she told him as she released me from her embrace, "Are you hungry? I made soup and-"

"Mom, mom. I'm just here to pick up some clothes. I'm not staying tonight." I told her.

"But… but why?" she asked. Her smile had vanished.

"I told you. I need time to figure this out on my own and I can't do that here. I promise that it is not even remotely your fault and I promise that I am not moving out, but I am not staying tonight." I told her.

"Oh Wyatt, please-"

"Mom." I gave her a look that wasn't mad, but stern. I meant what I said and I was in no mood to argue.

"Fine, but you're taking some soup. I'll go get you some." she told me as she turned and went to the kitchen. Marcus stood there staring at me with those demon eyes of his.

"The next full moon-"

"Is in two days, I know. I don't need your help." I spat at him.

"Yes you do. You don't even know what it feels like. You'll be like a bull charging at anything you see. You won't stop until the sun is up and you'll have already killed many a time. You need my help." he told me.

"No. I. don't." I growled at him. He growled right back. I marched upstairs to my room. I kind of missed it. Not that Danny's basement wasn't nice, but my room is my room and my bed is my bed. It's just what I'm use to. I grabbed some shorts and a long-sleeved T-shirt and went back downstairs where my mom and Marcus were waiting. She seemed alright. She knows that I've made my decision and that I'll be back. I gave her a kiss and hug goodbye and left. I didn't even look at Marcus, but I could feel his eyes on me. I left and headed back to Danny's.

"How was your mom?" he asked.

**"****She's fine. I told her everything is going to be fine." I answered as I plopped down onto his bed. He joined me and let his hand travel under my shirt, down my chest, and to my abs. It was the night before he would be turned so what the hell. I still didn't go that far, but let's just say I gave him a good "****_farewell to being human_****" ****night. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up to the sun peaking through the window again. Danny was still asleep and I just watched him. He was still pure, well maybe not pure, but he was still human. No matter what Danny would be he'd be good. This was more than a plan now. I wasn't just doing it for the pack now. I did like Danny, and this would bring us closer. At least, that's what I hoped for. I wondered how it would affect Danny. He was good, so I figured that he'd just be a werewolf, but he'll still be the unique Danny. My arm rested across his chest and I could feel his every breath. I went to pull my arm off of him, but his arm that was under his head he moved and now it was on my arm that was on him. I let him rest there for a while until I knew that we had to get to school. I woke him up and he came to slowly. We got ready and were out the door.

"Wyatt, I know about the full moon tomorrow." he told me out of the blue.

"Wait Danny, if you don't want to be turned I get it. I really do. The risks are worse than the-"

"Wyatt... I want this." he finally said.

"Are you sure?" I asked once more.

"Yes." he told me confidently.

"Alright, and I'll be with you the whole time." I told him.

"Obviously, you're the one turning me," I held my breath, "aren't you?"

"About that, I can't do it because I'm not an alpha, but don't worry I'll be with you." I told him.

"Wyatt, some stranger is going to turn me?" he asked much less confidently.

"Actually, it's not a stranger. It's Scott." I told him.

"Scott McCall?" he questioned.

"Yeah. After school we are going to meet him and another member of his pack, his name is Derek, at Derek's loft." I explained.

"Alright." he didn't seem very happy about all of this.

"Danny," I put my hand on his, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, honest."

"No, I'm going to do it," I smiled, "You'll be with me?"

"For every second." I told him. We both smiled. He pulled up next to Jackson and Lydia. They both looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Allison's family gets here today. Aren't you worried?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," Danny put his hand in mine. I looked at him and smiled, "but everything is going to be fine."

I met Danny at his car. I got in the driver's seat this time.

"I'm a little nervous." he told me.

"I'm right here, and I'll be right here next you the whole time." I assured him. We passed through town and finally arrived at Derek's loft. We got out and went up the steps until we arrived at Derek's sliding door.

"Wait." I turned to him.

"Do you not want it because we can leave right now." I told him. He just looked at the door for a while.

"No. I want this." he told me.

"_Good_," came from behind the door. It slid open and there we found Derek standing there, "because we're ready." Danny grabbed my hand as we walked in. Peter was there along with Scott. On a nearby table was bandages.

"Hey Danny." Scott said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Hi Scott." Danny replied. I brought him over to a chair that Scott and Peter were standing by.

"Danny, right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Danny answered.

"Danny, don't worry," Danny sat in the Chair surrounded by Scott, Peter, and I, "this shouldn't hurt… much" Luckily that last part Danny didn't hear. I gave a growl towards Peter. Danny was tough and he didn't look scared. I'm sure he was, but he wasn't about to let anybody know it. I kneeled in front of him and looked at him in the eyes. He smiled. Next Danny yelped. Scott had bit into him already! No warning, no nothing! I grabbed Danny's knees to let him know that I was here. He looked like he was in pain. I felt bad and I wanted to take away hi-... I could feel the bite, the pressure from Scott. I heard Danny breath a sigh of relief, but Scott wasn't finished yet. I held in my cries of pain. I was taking Danny's pain away, I think. Scott let go and I gasped. The pain was gone and Danny was alright.

"You did it Danny," I told him. He smiled, but it was weak. I helped him up, but when he looked at me his eyes were only half-open, "Danny?" he collapsed, but I caught him in my arms. I set him down on Derek's couch, "Danny?!" I yelled. I was pushed aside by Peter and Derek. I ran around to the other side of the couch and grabbed Danny's hand. Derek and Peter were scrambling. Derek slowed and took a step back. His face was sad.

"No." Derek whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panic.

"His body is fighting off the bite." Derek told me.

"What does that mean?!" I yelled.

"It means he's dead. You either take the bite, are immune to it, or… or you die trying to fight it off." Derek explained to me. I felt a tear slip out and run down my face.

"No… No, no, no. Please," I held Danny in my arms, "Scott you have to do something, please."

"You can't-"

"I have to try! He trusted me and I brought him into this so I have to fix it! Scott get over here!" I yelled at him. He just looked confused and sad. I put Danny down gently and went over to Scott as another few tears ran down my face. I never used so much force in my life, but I landed a hit so hard straight to his face. He fell over. I dragged him over to Danny.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Derek.

"I'm trying!" I yelled. I grabbed Scott's head and Danny's arm. I put Scott's fangs into Danny's arm. If there is too much of the bite then his body can't fight it off and he'll heal. I had to try. I held Scott there for another moment. I pulled Scott off and put my head to Danny's chest. His heart was still beating so I wasn't going to stop.

"Wyatt, it's too late-"

"No! It can't be!" I yelled. This time I bit into his arm.

"That's it." I heard Derek say. I felt hands on my shoulders pulling me off. I pushed him away, but this time Derek ripped me off of Danny.

"No!" Peter grabbed my arms.

"Wyatt, it's over!" he yelled as he punched me across the face.

"No! He's still alive!" I screamed. Derek punched me again harder than before.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled as he punched me again. I saw spots. I couldn't even hold my head up. Peter let me go and I collapsed on the floor. I could still see Danny knocked out on the couch.

"Dan-n… danny, ple-" my words slurred as my vision went out. I saw nothing, but blackness. It was all my fault. It will always be my fault for the rest of my life. I killed Danny and I deserved to die.

I slowly came to. It was night and I saw Danny still there on the couch. The tears come out and I had no control. I didn't even move from the table that I was on. I sat up and stared at him like I did when I woke up before him. I was just waiting for the sun to come in through the windows to wake him up… but they didn't. I was silent just like the rest of the apartment. My tears flowed steadily and I just watched him. I don't know what I was waiting for… a sign… a gasp of air… a way to apologize. Lydia told me… she told me that I was going to kill the only one I cared about… and she was right. I put my head in my hands and returned to darkness where I belonged. I felt nothing, saw nothing, and heard nothi-... My head shot up. I walked over to Danny and put my head to his chest. The beating. His heart was beating! He was still alive! I kneeled in front of him.

"Danny," I wrapped my hands around his hand, "Danny please, come back to me. I don't deserve you, but I need you." I told him. He didn't respond, but he was alive. I heard someone come into the room. I turned to find Scott. He came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's… it's going to be alright." he told me. I looked at him.

"I know it is because he's alive." I told him through my tears that hadn't stopped flowing.

"Wyatt-"

"No, Scott, really he is. Listen to his heart. He is still alive." I told him. Scott bent down towards Danny and was silent. He stood up and looked at me in shock.

"He's… still alive." Scott grew a small smile. I smiled too. I laughed a little through my tears.

"He's gonna make it. He's gonna." I told him. Scott looked surprised. Danny wasn't dead. He was alive. He is just being held prisoner by some horrible koma. Derek came out looking confused. I turned to Derek.

"He's alive, Derek! He's not dead." I told him. Scott nodded his head.

"It's not possible." Derek said as he marched over to Danny's body. He listened and heard the beating.

"You see," I sniffled, "he is alive. Where's Peter?" Peter came out from around the corner.

"Don't worry, I heard… literally." he told us. He even had a small grin. I was overjoyed.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen this before." he told me. That wasn't the answer that I was looking for, but I'd take it. Danny most certainly was unique and this situation definitely matched him. Scott was getting ready to leave.

"Wyatt are you coming?" he asked.

"No. I have to be the first thing Danny sees when he gets up. I can't do that if I'm at home or at school." I explained.

"Scott, I think it'd be best if Wyatt and Danny stay. Tomorrow is the full moon. We can spend tomorrow preparing them for it." Derek told him. Scott was hesitant at first, but

"Okay, I'll come here right after school." Scott told Derek.

"That's a good idea." Derek replied. Scott left, but I hardly noticed. I was just kneeling in front of Danny with his hand in my hand waiting for him to wake. I waited and waiting through the night. Even Peter and Derek went to sleep, but they gave me a chair to sit on so I didn't have to kneel. Even though they tried to stop me from saving Danny… I guess they weren't horrible people. Time seemed to skip. Every time I checked the clock it had been an hour, but I thought it had only been minutes. I wanted to snuggle up with Danny, but the couch was small. Even Danny's feet were dangling over the edge. I gave his hand a break since mine were now sweating from holding his hand for so long. My eyes tired and I fell asleep in the chair until I was woken up by some mumbling sounds. I opened my eyes and Danny's lips were moving a little bit. His eyes weren't opened yet, but he was talking in his sleep. I smiled at him and his mumbling chatter. The sun was coming up through the window and I watched Danny's chest rise and fall. A motion that I was so use to by now, and I liked it. Suddenly, he started coughing though and looked like he was in pain. I didn't know what to do.

"Derek," I called, "Derek!" he came out of his room.

"What's happening?" he asked still semi-drowsy.

"I don't know. He just started coughing. He looks hurt." I told him.

"That's for sure," Derek told me obviously pointing out the negative, "I'll watch him. You and Peter need to go get him medicine." Derek went and got a pen and paper and started writing down the medicine that we had to get. I watched as Danny's coughs got more violent and he started to cough up blood.

"Oh god, Derek." I blurted as I stood up out of the chair. He shoved the paper into my hands.

"You can drive right, go now," he gave me money for the medicine, "Say you know me down at the pharmacy and they won't ask anymore questions. It's not too far from here." he told me how to get there. I flew down the steps and into Danny's car. I made it to the drug store and got the medication, but when I mentioned knowing Derek Hale another customer noticed me. He seemed alright, but he followed me out and to the side of the store where Danny's car was.

"You know Derek Hale?" he asked me. He was a little tan with dark hair that had a few greys in it.

"Yes." I told him in a rush. He dropped his bag out of no where.

"Would you mind helping me?" he asked.

"Agh, my friends in some real trouble. I have to get this to him." but the man just looked at me. I reached down and grabbed some medication, but dropped one box. I couldn't grab it like it had some weird sort of force field. I picked up what I could except for that one box.

"Thank you, but could you do me one more favor?" he asked.

"I really can't."

"Then just stand there and," he told me as he dropped his bag again and pierced me with a knife, "die." I gasped for air and grabbed my stomach. He twisted the knife and before I could scream he covered my mouth with his hand. He pulled me over to a van and he was going to throw me in it, but I elbowed him hard under the ribs and this time it was him gasping for air. I tried to pull the knife out, but my hand burned when I touched it. My insides were starting to burn as well. He came back at me and punched me across the face and I fell to my knees. I made sure that I didn't fall on the knife. I could feel my claws come out and my sight turned green. I turned back to him and returned the punch. He fell over. I grabbed the medication and hobbled away from him. I picked up to a run and got in Danny's car. I hauled ass out of there. He was picking himself up off of the floor when I pulled out of the pharmacy's parking lot. The knife was burning and I couldn't pull it knew what Danny's car looked like now, but I lost him. The burning travelled through my body and was reaching my head as I pulled into Derek's place. I grabbed the meds and made my way to the door. I was going up the stairs when I started to feel light headed and I started to sway. My feet dragged over every step and I started to fall over. I pushed myself to keep climbing. I fell on the last step, but held myself up so the knife wasn't pushed in. I crawled over to the door and pushed it open.

"Derek," my voice was hoarse, "Dere-... erek." Danny was still coughing. Derek came out with his eyes now fixed on me. He looked worried.

"Wyatt?!" he ran to me and flipped me onto my back.

"Derek-"

"I'm gonna get this out of you, don't worry." he told me. I lifted my hand to his face.

"Give Danny the medicine."

"I will, let me just-"

"Give. him. the. medicine." I told him. My hand fell to the floor. My vision went out. I could hear Derek running away. I didn't feel the bag of medicine in my hand so I guess he took it. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up to find someone standing over top of me. My vision slowly came back to me along with everything else. It was Danny. He didn't look 100% better, but he was Danny so he looked good. I smiled, at least thats what I was trying to do.

"Now I know that I died because I see an angel." I told him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh thank god you're alright," he told me as he bent down and hugged me. Suddenly a shiver went up my spine and I realized that I was shirtless on a table. My wound was covered and my hand that tried to pull out the knife. I tried to sit up, but felt a wave of pain hit me and I yelped, "What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, I just… I don't think I can move yet." I motioned with my eyes towards my wound and Danny nodded.

"Oh," Derek came in and Danny turned to him, "Derek, look he's up." For the first time ever I saw Derek smile a little.

"It's funny, he said the same thing about you when you were out." he told us. He was wrapping up his hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, somebody had to pull that knife out. I'm sure Danny would have, but he wasn't ready yet." Derek told me. Derek came over on the other side of me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem," he moved his hand towards my wound on my stomach, "I'm going to press down and you tell me when it hurts."

"That shouldn't be hard." I told him. He put his hand down and started to push. I hardly felt it at first, but the next instant I screamed. It felt like he had broken one of my bones.

"It's good that you feel pain." he told me.

"Oh yeah, and why is that, so you can torture me?" I asked trying not to move.

"No, it means that you can already feel. The reason you collapsed before is because the wolfsbane attacked your nerve cells so you couldn't control anything anymore and that's why your body was shutting down. If that knife stayed in you a little longer then your heart would have stopped pumping and you'd be dead," he explained, "Also, tonight is the full moon, so if it's just Danny that we have to worry about then that's one less problem."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"You might only be a beta, but on the night of the full moon you're insane and you won't know how to control it until you experience it. I've had betas before and sometimes tying you down doesn't always work." Derek told us.

"I won't heal?" I asked.

"You'll heal, but it's going to take time. That wolfsbane spread a lot, so it's going to be a while before you're all better. Hopefully that time will be tomorrow." Derek finished and headed into the other room. Danny looked at me.

"I'm so glad you're alive." he told me.

"Ditto," I told him. He smiled, "You know I'd kiss you right now, but I can't move." I told him.

"Oh, that's not a problem." he came down and bought his lips to mine.

"I already feel better." I told him. He smiled.

"About tonight, what did he mean by tying us up?" Danny asked.

"Well, if we're going to go bonkers then I guess it's the best idea. Besides, weren't you the one talking about how turning was kinky. Well now we have to chain you up." I told him. He laughed as did I.

"I know what Derek said, but I hope you're better by tonight." he told me.

"Me too," I replied. Derek came back in the room, "Derek, what do you think about the pack now?" I asked.

"I don't think that turning anyone else would be the best idea." he answered.

"We've all had enough excitement for-"

"A lifetime." I interrupted. I could turn my head and move my neck, but when I raised my head I could feel a slight pain. Hours passed and I could finally move my arms, wiggle my fingers and toes, and all that fun stuff. Scott came in next.

"What happened?" he asked as he dropped his backpack and ran to me.

"I'm fine, but you were right about the hunters." I told him. By the way, laying down for an entire day was not as nice as it sounds.

"You were attacked?" he asked.

"Yeah, right in midday, and in a pharmacy parking lot." I told him. I couldn't believe hwo extreme they were.

"Really? I wouldn't think that they'd do that." he told us.

"No need to worry," Danny told him as he put his hand on my leg, "he's going to be just fine." The day passed faster and I could actually stand. I couldn't quite walk, but I was finally able to go to the bathroom, thank the lord. Finally, they got me a white V-neck to wear. Night was approaching fast and I was worried. The more that I was able to do, the faster everything healed. It was six o'clock now and I was perfectly fine.

"You have great timing, Wyatt." Derek grumbled. Derek must really be worried if he wanted me to stay basically paralysed so he wouldn't have to worry about me.

"Sorry that I just happen to get better. That's me always getting in everybody's way." I told him sarcastically.

"Alright you two, I don't want to take any chances so let's go." Derek told Danny and I as he held up the chains. We stood around one of the pillars in Derek's loft and he wrapped the chains around us. He applied a lock to it and everything. I was facing the door.

"If I have to be chained up," I pushed my hand around the pole and grabbed Danny's hand, "I'm glad that it's with you."

"Me too." he replied. It was seven now and the sky was dark. I was ready to feel a ferocious urge at any moment. Suddenly, a loud banging came from the door.

"Open up!" yelled a familiar voice. We all were confused, "You're in some big trouble, open up!" yelled again. If I was right then opening that door would be a big mistake.

"Don't open it." I told them suddenly.

"Do you know who it is?" Scott asked.

"I think so, but I hope not," I swallowed hard, "I think it's-" but I was cut off by a loud screeching sound. The door was peeled open, "Oh no." Marcus along with his pack came strolling in. There was five of them including Marcus. There's five of us too, but me and Danny are tied up.

"Thank you for collecting my beta here," he told them as he walked over to me. He went to put his hand on my face, but I tried to bite him. He punched me and I held my breath. I couldn't show weakness, "now, I'll just be taking him back." Two of Marcus' men moved in and came over to me.

"No, don't break the chain. If they get out then-"

"They'll wreak havoc. I know. This one," he pointed at me, "is mine."

"I'm not yours!" I yelled at him. I could feel my blood boiling. The two men were tugging at the chain and it was slowly starting to bend. Marcus hit me again.

"I'm your alpha, so yes you are mine," he suddenly turned away from me, "unless this is a statement."

"A statement of what?" I asked. I was getting more and more angry with every word that came out of his mouth.

"A statement of war." Marcus told us.

"What?!" I blurted.

"It's true. If we say that Wyatt is ours then," Derek paused, "then we won't stop fighting until one of our packs is dead." Derek explained. The chains popped open.

"Then take this as our statement." I told him as I took my claws and leapt on Marcus. I could feel the change taking over and I was unleashed onto Marcus. My sight turned green, but all I saw was red. I was strapped to his back and I bit him on the neck. He grabbed my head and arm and flipped me over him and onto the floor. I hopped back up before he could grab me again. I swung so fast that I sliced his shirt open along with him. He grabbed my shoulder and landed a hard blow to my ribs and I felt it. Then, while I was bent over in pain, he grabbed my head and slammed it down. My head crashed to the floor and for a second I couldn't see, but my vision came back. I felt a clawed hand pull me up by my hair and he landed another hard blow. I stayed on my feet, but I couldn't take another hit. I swung and clawed his chin. I swung again and landed one across his right eye. He put his hand over his eye and stumbled back. I punched him in the side of the head and he fell over. I felt light headed for a second. When I grabbed my head I felt the blood coming out of it. It must be from when I hit the floor. I looked around and spotted Danny, but he was getting hit hard. I felt my blood boil and I sprinted over to him and tackled his attacker. I swung and sliced his throat. Blood came gushing out and onto the floor. I had clawed deep. His blood was all over the floor in seconds. I got up to Danny and grabbed his face. He had those werewolf sideburns, widow's peak, fangs,pointy ears, and bright golden eyes. He had blood coming out the corner of his mouth. He was cut up pretty bad, but he would live. Suddenly, I was flung back. Marcus, I could see walking towards me, was furious. I got up right as he punched me back down. Marcus was pounding me, punch-after-punch until he stopped and looked around. The rest of his pack, except for one who was badly beaten and the other that I… had… had killed.

"If you leave now," it was Scott. I looked at him and he too was badly beaten. His shirt was ripped, his hair a complete mess, and his mouth was so bloody. It dripped down to his shirt, what was left of it anyway, "then we won't come after you or your pack." he told Marcus. Marcus released me and stood up. He looked at his dead beta and at the other.

"Fine, but this is far from over. I'll be back to get him." he pointed at me. He went over and picked up his dead friend, helped the other one up, and then left. I was hurt, tired, and sore, but the fever was coming back.

"Derek, the mo-" I felt it rise in me, "I'm gonna kill you!"I yelled as I got to my feet and ran at him. I was about make to him when I was grabbed by Scott and Peter. They were barely holding me back. Derek turned to Danny who looked bad and tired. More than me for sure. Luckily, Danny had been weared down. Danny went to go after him, but Derek hit him hard and Danny just collapsed. Something in me snapped and I pushed Scott and Peter back enough that they lost their grip and I ran for Derek. I was about to jump on him when I felt a sting in my shoulder. I stopped and grabbed it. I pulled out what looked to be a dart, which I'm gu-ess… as ah-... trank-wiser. I dropped to the floor and before my eyes closed I saw Mr. Argent standing there.

When I finally came to everyone was there: Derek, Scott, Peter, Mr. Argent, and Danny. I felt like I had just taken a long nap. I pulled myself off of the couch, Danny probably put me there, and went over to see what was going on. I know that I wasn't completely better, but I know what I heard come from Mr. Argent.

"Yeah, Wyatt was there this morning." Derek told Mr. Argent.

**"****Well, they know about you and now they know about him. I'll try my best Derek, but they are going to track him, you, and anybody else in there way until you are all dead." Mr. Argent explained.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Derek, what are we suppose to do? I have to go home and go to school, I mean today's Saturday, but still!" I told him.

"It's not safe. If they see you or Danny's car then they are going to go after you or whoever is in that car." he told me. I was at a loss, but then it hit me.

"Then I guess I'll just have to drive your car," I told him. He was about to talk, but I cut him off, "It's the only thing left to do. It's the only way that we'll be able to leave." I told him. He stopped and realized that I was right. He gave me the keys.

"If there is so much as a scratch on that car I'll be the one to kill you." he told me.

"Yes sir," I told him as I smiled at the keys in my car. Danny and I left together, "Oh my god, this car is beautiful." I told Danny as I turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. I pulled out and spun the tires, "Wyatt."

"What?" he gave me a dirty look, "Oh come on. Derek won't mind… much." I floored it and we were off. We got to Danny's house.

"I thought we were going to your house?" he was confused.

"Danny," I turned the car off and looked at him, "you almost died and then I almost died would it be so bad if we actually spend sometime together?" He said no more and we ran inside. We made it to the basement as I stripped myself of my shirt as did Danny. I pulled him close and started to kiss him on his neck.

"Are you sure that we," I kissed him, "should be doing," I kissed him, "this and not focusing on the problem." I held myself away from him.

"You don't want to do this?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"You're right." he told me.

"Yes I am." I barely got out before landing on his lips again. We tumbled onto the bed and I pulled him close to me. His hands went down and started to slip my pants off. I didn't say anything and I let my pants come off, but then I stopped him from going beyond that. I pulled the covers over us with my one free hand while the other had his hair and was pulling his head to mine. It was safe to say that we spent a good while going back and forth like that.

I pushed the covers off and put my head on his shoulder. He brought his hand up to my head and put his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and he smiled. I liked being Danny's boyfriend and was now happy that he didn't have a line of men waiting. I let my fingers slide through his abs like a maze. Suddenly, it was my phone. I grabbed my pants that were on the floor and pulled my phone out. It was Jackson.

"Hey Jackson, now's not the bes-"

"Wyatt?!" he was hurt. I sat up.

"Jackson what's wrong?" I asked him suddenly very worried.

"He's gonna kill me," I could hear that that he was crying. He was dead serious, "I'm sorry, but he said he's gonna kill me if I don't call you."

"Jackson where are you?" I asked.

"I-... I don't"

"_Give me the phone._" I heard another voice say.

"Here-he-"

"Wyatt," it was Marcus, "I found your friend."

"You touch him and I swear that will be the end of you, you hear me. I've already almost killed you, don't make me finish the job." I threatened.

"If you want to see your friend live then you and you alone will come to your alpha." he told me.

"I'm not your's." I told him through clenched teeth.

"That's too bad because suddenly your pal here can't breath." I heard a slight choking in the background.

"Okay, okay! Fine. Where are you?" I asked.

"The firehouse. If you're not here in the next fifteen minutes… then I'll kill Jackson here." he told me and before I could protest he hung up. I jumped off the bed and started putting my pants back on.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Jackson's in trouble." I told Danny as I zipped up my pants.

"Where is he?" Danny asked.

"At the firehouse. I have to go or else they're going to kill Jackson." I told Danny.

"Oh god." Danny got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not going to meet a crazy killer in my underwear." he told me.

"Danny, you can't come." I told him. He looked at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you can't. They said no one can come with me." I told him.

"I can't just let you go alone. It wasn't even twenty-four hours since we were fighting a crazy pack of werewolves and now you want to go off alone to someone would has our friend ready to be killed. I don't think so." he told me.

"Danny-"

"I'm coming with you." he told me.

"No you're not. This isn't a question that can be debated," I grabbed my shirt and the keys to Derek's car, "I'll be back."

"And what if you're not?" he asked. I looked at him and he looked hurt. I felt bad, but this was a life-or-death situation and I was running out of time. I just looked back at him.

"I'm sorry." I went up the steps and out to the car leaving Danny behind. I got in the car and pulled away.

I got to the firehouse in ten minutes. I ran inside and instantly was hit in the head. I had fallen backwards so fast that I hit the back of my head on the floor. I was dizzy for a moment. Someone yanked me up off the floor.

"Where's Marcus?" I asked as the someone dragged me. They opened a door and pushed me down a flight of stairs. It wasn't as painful as the first time. I shook it off and got up. I looked around the semi-familiar dark basement. In the corner I could see Jackson tied up and cut up without a shirt.

"Jackson?" I asked even though I knew it was him. His head looked up at me, but I could tell he was hurt, "Jackson!" I started walking towards him, but he started vigorously shaking his head. His eyes grew big and he started yelling something, but his mouth was covered. Suddenly, a wooden spear had been shoved through me. I gasped as I fell to my knees. Marcus walked in front of me.

"I really expected better from you. You think that I was just going to give you your friend? Oh no," he reached down and grabbed the spear. Even that slightest touch vibrated through my body as a wave of pain. I let out a scream as he pulled me up to my feet by the spear, "Did that hurt? Good, cause you need to know what it's like to feel the pain I felt, but don't worry because the pain doesn't stop here."

"Wh-what are you-u going to do-o?" I asked through short bursts of air. He twisted the spear and I let out another shriek.

"I'm glad you asked. Since you killed one of my pack I'm going to kill your pack," he twisted the spear again and I yelped, "and I'm gonna make you watch." he told me through gritted teeth.

"Please," I pushed through the pain, "Marcus, whatev-... whatever I did, please… just kill me. Just me-e."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm going to get to you. I'm saving the best for last." he told me. He started to walk away from me. I grabbed his leg.

"Marcus, please," I told him as loud as I could, "kill me. Only, me. You… you tell my mom, that… that it was just another animal accident, but you have promise me… promise me that you won't leave her," he looked at me in a way that I'd never seen him do before. He was actually listening, "I'm all she has… you'll be all she has left. She'll need you more than ever," I felt tears run down my face, "so please, just kill me… just me." He looked at me with sad eyes. I had finally connected with him. I had finally broken through that fake and evil exterior.

"I can promise that I will never leave your mother," he told me in a serious voice. He was sad too, "I won't kill you." he told me.

"But… but Marcus-"

"That's enough," he pushed me off of his leg, "I'll spare you, but no one else. You took what was mine and now I'll take what's yours." I never had thought it until now, but Danny was now a part of my pack. I felt another tear go down my face.

"I'll start with your friend Jackson here." he told me. Jackson's head shot up and he started yelling something again through his mouth gag.

"Marcus-," I moved and regretted it immediately. The pain shot through me, "Please!" Marcus moved towards Jackson with dark intentions. Jackson struggled, but with his hands and legs tied up he couldn't really move. I caught a glimpse of his eyes and I saw his panic and fear. Suddenly, I saw a shadow appear behind Marcus. It too had a clawed hand, and it raised it. Suddenly, it struck down and Marcus fell to the floor with a slight yell. Jackson started freaking out. The figure slowly came towards me. I felt fear choke my breathing, and also I had a spear through me.

"Who… who are you?" I asked. The figure stepped into the light, "Danny!" His teeth were sharp, hands clawed, hair long, and eyes glowing. He came over to me and looked at the spear.

"Oh god." he said through his toothy mouth. He reached down to grab it.

"Stop!" He looked at me, "Don't touch it… Get Jackson untied." Danny went over and untied Jackson. He helped Jackson up and I could see the extent of his injuries. He had a claw mark that went straight down the right of his chest and it was bleeding rather badly. His arm was clawed and bleeding, as well. The arm wasn't as bad as his chest, and I think the blood was mostly dry blood, but it didn't look good. His face looked bruised as well. I used all of my might and got to my feet.

"We have to get out, but the rest of the pack-"

"Are taken care of. I brought help." Danny told me. That made me feel better. Suddenly, the door from upstairs opened and Scott and Derek came down. Scott looked at me through big eyes. He didn't hide how bad my situation was. I looked down and saw. It was much worse than I had thought. The spears end was bloody and the wound was horrible. The blood was seeping out and was almost reaching my pants. My blood was thick and dark, that might be the lighting, but still. Derek came over and grabbed the end of the stick.

"No!"

"Believe me, it's going to hurt, but if we don't take it out then you'll die," he looked me in the eye, "unfortunately, I've had this experience myself." I was scared, but I tried my best to swallow my fear. I nodded at him and he re-adjusted his grip on the spear. The next second was horrid. I roared so loud that it shook the very foundation of the firehouse. I came to after a minute or two. Danny was holding me up. I felt my chest, pulled my hand away, and saw the blood on my fingers. I dont know why, but I felt tears come out.

"It wasn't your fault. I did it, and it was the right thing to do." Danny told me.

"But it is my fault," I looked at Danny, "I brought you into this. He really did like my mom and now… she only does have me… a killer." I told him. He grabbed my face and made me look into his eyes.

"You are not a killer-"

"Yes I am. I've killed two people now. Marcus and his beta." I told him.

"Wyatt-"

"No Danny, I'm a killer and don't deserve you. I should have died with that spear in me, but for some reason I didn't." I told him.

"Wyatt, don't talk like that. Right now we have to get you home and safe. I'm going to take good care of you." he told me. Suddenly, Peter was at the door.

"You guys better get up here because we're in some big trouble." Peter yelled down. Derek ran up, followed by Scott who was helping Jackson up the stairs, followed by me and Danny who was helping me. Each step felt like a twist of the spear. Finally, we got up stairs right as a smoke grenade rolled in and started filling up the room.

**"****Oh no," I started, "You came in Danny's car, didn't you?" I asked. Derek looked at me with wide eyes and nodded slowly, "Oh no."**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The smoke was filling the room fast and then there was a loud crash. The window had broken and arrows had come through. I heard a yelp from Jackson and Peter. They started running to the back of the firehouse. The smoke had blocked the door and the only option we had was the back of the firehouse. Danny tugged me to the back right behind Scott who was trying to help Jackson, but Jackson was moving pretty well on his own. I was hardly able to drag my feet along the floor.

"Come on, Wyatt!" Danny grunted as he tugged my body.

"Leave me. I can't make it." I told him.

"I'm not leaving you." he told me.

"They'll stop at me, at least for a little while. You can get away. You can get to safety." I told him.

"We are going to safety with you!" he grunted again as we slugged forward. Suddenly, another somebody grabbed my other side and pulled. I let out a small cry. I could see that it was Derek. Our pace picked up, but not by much. We got into the same room that I jumped out the window a few days ago. Scott was waiting for us. Jackson and Peter left us for dead I'm guessing because they were nowhere to be seen. They went out the window. Danny and Derek helped me through the window with Scott helping me on the other side. I heard yelling that wasn't Derek or Danny's, and suddenly Danny yelped.

"Go!" I heard Derek yell as he helped Danny through the window. I could see the arrow sticking out of his shoulder. He held back his pain. I was getting light headed quickly.

"Scott," I guess it was noticeable, "what's wrong with him?" Scott reached down and touched my wound. I winced a little.

"He's not healing." Scott said in shock. I wasn't? They both tugged me away. I heard a thud, and then Derek run over to us. He had a cut through his shirt on his ribs.

"Come on!" he yelled. They all grabbed a part of me and carried me away. I was losing consciousness now. We were in the middle of nowhere and I was losing consciousness. Everything was getting darker and darker, but all I could think about was that I was the reason that two people were dead, my friends were injured, and I was the one being saved. Then I could feel that I was being put into a car. I couldn't see anymore and felt drained. I moved my hand and felt someone. I think it was Scott, but Danny was in the car too.

"You… get to… safety." I mumbled to him.

"Derek, we're losing him!" I heard Scott yell. I felt hands on my face and suddenly lips pressed against mine, and you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that it was Danny. He kept his face close to mine.

"Stay with me… please." I felt a tear hit my face. I felt horrible. I didn't want to drag him into this. This was all my fault. I was the one who suggested him to Derek and now he was being attacked by hunters. I could feel Scott leaning over me now.

"Wyatt, whatever it is this isn't your fault," Scott tried to tell me in a soothing tone, "it's not just you. We're all in this, so you have to let it go."

"But… it is… all my fault."

"No, it's Marcus' fault. He turned you and you had no choice. You did what you could, what you had to and this isn't your fault, okay." Scott told me.

"Wyatt," Danny started, "I wanted this, all of this. I want you." I heard him. He was sad, but he was honest. He had agreed and he needed me. I believed him. I did, but then I blacked out. A feeling that, unfortunately, I was familiar with now.

I woke up later in a place that I was unfamiliar with. I moved my head and suddenly my head throbbed. I had moved too fast. I took my time sitting up. I reached down prepared to feel the hole in my stomach, but… it was gone. I lifted my shirt, which had been changed, to check for any sort of wound, but no. I was completely healed. Someone walked in and I quickly put my shirt back down. It was Danny.

"You're awake." he told me with a smile.

"Yeah. I do that sometimes." I wasn't sure how to respond. He laughed and then sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Apparently, there's not even a scar or-"

"That's not what I meant." He meant the emotional aspect of it.

"Oh… I mean I guess. I don't feel good about what happened, but you guys were right. I didn't choose this life. Marcus forced it on me." I told him. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It really wasn't your fault." Danny tried to reassure me.

"I don't really want to talk about it, I've been through enough," he just sort of shrugged, "Oh and one more thing, where the hell are we?"

"We're at Scott's house." he answered.

"Oh! Wait, why are we at Scott's house?" I asked.

"Well, the hunters know about Derek's place and our cars, so Peter and Derek dropped us off here and took our cars far away." Danny explained.

"That's nice. How's Jackson?" I asked.

"I'd say 'ask him yourself', but he's not in a good mood. In other words, he's back to being Jackson." he explained.

"Well that's good to hear." I replied. Scott came in with a smile on his face seeing me awake.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm alright, I guess."

"Good. We kind of have to go to bed." Scott told me.

"It's not even 9-"

"If you want to take it up with my mom then go ahead, but you're not gonna win that fight." he finished.

"In that case, I'm tired I think I'm gonna turn in." I told him.

"You guys could sleep in my room and-"

"Scott, that's very nice of you, but I will sleep just fine on the couch," he was going to stop me, but I put my hand up, "I insist. I'll be fine. Danny already told me that he was gonna sleep down here with me." Scott just sort of stood there with his mouth open and stuttering, but I just looked back at him with a look that didn't allow him to finish a word.

"Uh-um, alright. I guess tha-"

"Alright, nice talkin' to yah, Scott. See you tomorrow," I told him as I pushed him to the stairs. By then he walked himself up the stairs. I just hoped that I'd actually be able to go to school tomorrow. I turned around to find Danny there with a smile and he was ready to get down to buisness, "Danny, I was just almost killed and the first thing that you are ready to do is that, really?"

"Oh, alright then." he told me as he put his hands at his sides.

"I can't believe you," I told him and then walked away and rounded a corner. I stood there for a moment and bit my lip. I went back around the corner and tackled him onto the couch, "Oh, it's a good thing that you're good looking." I told him as my mouth connected to his. We kept the noise down and actually went to sleep quickly.

I was up before everyone. It was still dark out, but the sky was beginning to light up. I was back to the familiar place that was the rise and fall of Danny's chest. I just smiled as I slipped away from the couch. I got dressed and did what I could to my hair. I heard someone come down the steps and it was Mrs. McCall.

"Good morning, Wyatt. You're up early. Did you sleep well?" she asked suddenly as if it was her fault that I was up.

"I slept fine. Believe me, this is the longest I've slept in a long time." I told her.

"Oh alright. Do you want cereal, or if you wait a little bit I can make you some eggs and bacon?" she asked.

"Um…-"

"When you decide, I'll be right there in the kitchen." she told me as she turned and walked away. I went back to find Danny tossing, but still asleep. He looked scared and starting to moan. He tossed again and again. I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Danny?" I asked. Before his eyes opened he hit me hard, right to my jaw. I fell over and grabbed my jaw. Danny sat up.

"Oh my god! Wyatt, I'm so sorry." he told me as he jumped off the couch in just his underwear and helped me up.

"Wow, you really got me there. Ouch." I told him as I massaged my jaw.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he told me again.

"It's fine." I told him as I patted his chest. He grabbed my hand and pressed it against his chest.

"No, it's not," I looked at him and he had a mischievous look in his eyes, "I can make it up to you." he told me as he started to slide my hand down his body. I laughed and leaned in close to him.

"Mrs. McCall is in the other room and can probably hear you," I told him trying not to giggle. He let go of my hand and started looking for his pants. I helped him find his pants and shirt. I went to the kitchen and found Mrs. McCall, "Mrs. McCall, Danny and I are gonna be heading out now. Thank you so much."

"No problem. You aren't the first supernatural boys that I've housed believe-it-or-not. The only thing is you might want to-"

"Thank you Mrs. McCall, but we can't stay and take up your day." I told her.

"But how are you going to get home?" she asked.

"Our car."

"What car?" she asked. That's right! Derek took our car away.

"Oh, right."

"Exactly, so why don't you make yourselves at home and I'll take you home later." she told me. I went back to Danny. I laughed at the sight of him.

"What?" he asked.

"You got dressed so fast that you didn't realize that you put your shirt on inside-out." I told him. He looked down and then sighed. I walked over to him.

"I'll help you with that," I told him as I pulled his shirt off. As I pulled the shirt off over his chest I noticed a scar. It went down the left side of his body, "What's this? And why didn't it heal?"

"Oh, let's just say that you weren't the only supernatural being that I met before." he told me.

"They gave you this? Who are they? I'll kill 'em." I told him. He grabbed my shoulder.

"It's fine. It wasn't that bad." he told me.

"Anyway, let's put this shirt on the right way." I told him and he giggled. Right as his shirt was fixed Scott came running in.

"We have to leave." he told us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now start running," he told us. He turned and started sprinting. Danny and I chased after him. Mrs. McCall was waiting in her car and she looked worried. Scott ran to her window, "I'll see you later. I love you."

"Oh, sweetie I love you too. Be careful." she told him as she rolled her window up and then started to back out.

"Wait, we're not going with her?" I asked.

"Not now. Come on!" he yelled as he took off again. Danny and I sprinted after him. Scott was fast, but I was worried and I started speeding up. I could have passed him, but I didn't.

"What are we running from?" I asked as we kept running.

"We're not running from it," he told me, "we're running to it."

"And that is?" I asked.

**"****The hunters found Derek and Peter." he told me. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well, tell me where they are, I'm faster than you guys I can get there faster." I told him.

"That's the thing, I don't know. Somehow they got to the school and are trapped there." he told me.

"The school, got it." I told him as my pace quickened. Trees flew by and I could feel my feet just flying. It was a matter of minutes before I was out of sight of Scott and Danny.

I made it to the school. I didn't see, or hear anything bad. The school looked abandoned. I ran to the closest door and got inside. As soon, as I got inside a loud alarm went off. I covered my ears, but could hear yelling in the distance. They were coming. I ran into a closet, but I think they heard me. Their pace slowed as they came close to me. They were going to find me. There's two of them coming. I stayed against the wall next to the door readying myself for them. They checked the place across the hall… no, just one checked across the hall, the other was going to open my door. The knob turned and I saw his gun poke in and I wasted no time. I grabbed the end and pulled him in. Before he could gasp I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against one of the metal shelves. He was knocked out instantly, but the bang was loud enough that the other guy heard it. He was coming to, but suddenly he stopped.

"Come out slowly and we won't shoot." I heard a familiar voice say.

"How do I know that?" I asked from inside the closet even though the door was open.

"If you keep me waiting then I won't be so generous." he told me. I think it was Mr. Argent, but he sounded uneasy. I slowly walked out of the closet. Mr. Argent was standing there aiming his gun at me along with two other guys both armed with guns as well.

"Mister-"

"Shut up werewolf!" he yelled at me.

"Technically, I'm not a werewo-"

"I don't care what you are just shut up." he told me. His eyes kept going and looking at his two companions. He looked at me with wide eyes and then looked at his two guys as if to tell me to move towards them. I was confused and I guess he could see that. Suddenly, he moved faster than lightning and rammed the butt of his gun into one of the guy's head. The other turned away from me, but before he could go for Mr. Argent I leapt onto him. His gun went off, but I didn't get hit. I slammed his head against the floor and knocked him out. I got up off of the guy.

"Thanks, Mr. Argent. For a moment I thought," I looked at him, and he stumbled, "Mr. Argent?" I looked at him and helped him up. When the gun went off I guess he got shot. He felt near his stomach and then looked at his hand, which was now covered in blood.

"Oh-" he mumbled to himself.

"We have to get you to a hospital-"

"No, you have to save Derek. Hide me in the closet along with others, but take their guns. They're keeping Derek and Peter under the bleachers in the gym. They know you're here so they'll be expecting you. Hurry." he told me. I put him and the others in the closet. I put their guns in a classroom. I refused to take any weapon besides the ones that I was stuck with. They had no one in the halls. I didn't even hear anyone snooping around. Scott and Danny had to be here by now, but I didn't know where. I wanted to fill them in on what happened, but I had to hurry or Mr. Argent was gonna be in big trouble. I headed towards the gym and stopped at the double doors. I looked through the slit of a window into the gymnasium and saw guards walking around. A guard was coming and I swore that he saw me, but a door opened. I looked across the gym to find Scott and Danny who had stumbled into the gym, but then quickly ran back out. The rest of the men ran towards them. I went in and ran under the bleachers before any of them could come back and see me.

"Derek! Peter!" I yelled as I ran to them tied up, beaten, and bloody.

"Who's there?" I heard someone yell. My eyes widen as the shadow of someone's feet came closer to the bleachers. I ran back out of the bleachers, but he caught a glimpse of me, "Hey!"He lifted his gun to shoot, but I jumped under the bleachers just in time.

"Get us untied and we can help!" Peter yelled at me. I sprinted towards them with my clawed hand and slashed the rope that was binding them. I was hit in the shoulder hard and I fell back. I ran back as I heard the gun cock again. I made it out of the gym and just kept running. The ringing of the gun repeated in my ears as I kept sprinting. I was breathing heavy and with every breath the pain sunk in more. I was near the end of the school when I stopped I finally felt my shoulder and then looked at my hand, which was now covered in blood. I was shot. It was starting to sting and the pain was growing. Danny! I remembered Danny and Scott were running from the people who just shot me. I ran back sprinting through the hallways. I saw no sign of anyone until I heard gunshots. My heart dropped as I ran towards the noise.

"Scott!" I heard Derek yell. More shots were fired as I got closer. I rounded a corner to find the backs of guards. I felt the rage inside of me rise up. I roared as I clutched a guards head in my hand and threw him over to hit the other guard. The one was knocked out, but the other struggled to get back up. I brought my foot up to his face and knocked him out. I looked over to find Derek and Danny dragging Scott away who had taken a hit. I had been hit again. This time it was in the center of my back. I gasped as I clutched my chest and dropped down to one knee.

"Wyatt!" I heard Danny yell. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw his sad expression. Another hit me in the back of my ribs. This time I let out a yelp. I heard Danny yell again.I heard another shot go off, but it didn't hit me. I heard a thud and my guess was that my shooter was just killed. I too dropped to the floor and was now laying in my own blood. Danny ran over to me and cradled my upper body in his arms.

"Dan-Danny." I started as my lip trembled.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna help you alright." he told me, but he just looked at me.

"No, you listen… there's nothing you can do." I told him. My weak voice trembled as it left my mouth.

"Don't say that!" he yelled.

"Danny please… you've done so much for me. I'm glad… I'm glad that I was with you for the short time that we were together." I told him.

"It was better than anyone else," his tear dropped onto my face and that pushed me over the edge. I could feel the tears come out, but I wasn't really crying or frowning. The tears were simply just leaving my body, "but it's not enough. I need you, Wyatt. Please, don't go."

"I don't want to Danny, but that's not my choice. For once I'm not this jerk… or scumbag-"

"Don't say that." he told me as another tear fell to my face.

"it's true. You, Danny… you made me better. I'm gonna miss you."

"No you're not because I'm not letting you go."

"Danny, you have to let go. I can't leave you like this, but I'm running out of time."

"No!"

"Danny please… for once I'm not this selfish person. That's because of you Danny… I'm done taking. I give myself to you Danny."

"Wyatt, please."

"Danny, I'm tired... I'm so tired Danny." my eyes started to flutter closed.

"No Wyatt, don't!"

"I've gotta rest Danny. I can finally rest… in… peace."

"Please, don't"

"I'm gonna miss waking up on your chest."

"You don't have to miss it," he sniffled, "come back to me."

"I love you Danny Mahealani."

"I love you too, Wyatt."

**"****I'll see you again... Someday." the last words I spoke to Danny. Right before my eyes closed forever I saw Danny's eyes… a bright, light blue. Lydia was right, I hurt the people I cared about. Wherever I'd end up I'll watch Danny until the very day when we're reunited. I'm counting the seconds...**


End file.
